The Beginning
by staraky
Summary: Historia totalmente AU y completamente CLEXA. Nueva York, siglo XXI. Una detective de homicidios, la otra fiscal del distrito. Ambas se conocerán de una forma muy poco profesional. Y después deberán aprender a trabajar juntas. Cada una con su pasado a la espalda. Haciendo que ambas sean dificiles. Pero quien ha dicho q lo que merece la pena sea facil? Pesimo resumen. Mejor leer
1. Chapter 1

**Soy consciente de que tengo otro fic empezado. Alternaré ambos, pero es que esta historia se me ocurrió y necesitaba al menos publicar el primer capítulo. Es totalmente AU. Pero aún así espero que os guste. Totalmente Clexa. Y empieza ya con capitulo para +18. Espero vuestras críticas, ya sean estas buenas, malas o regulares.**

* * *

Llegaba tarde y eso era algo que odiaba. Siempre creyó que era una falta de respeto para con las personas que te tienen que esperar. Pero aquel día era aún peor. Llegaba tarde al entierro del que había sido su instructor en la academia del FBI, Gustus. Hacía poco más de dos años que había dejado la oficina federal y había regresado a Nueva York. Ahora en la ciudad que nunca duerme velaba por la seguridad de la gente formando parte del cuerpo de la policía.

Hacía unos días que había recibido una llamada desde Washington DC, para comunicarle el fallecimiento del ex agente del FBI, Gustus. Desde el primer día ambos habían congeniado, para ella Gustus había sido lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido.

Llegó con el tiempo justo de montarse en el coche reservado para los familiares. El último destino de Gustus era Cementerio Nacional de Arlington. Sentada a su lado se encontraba la mano derecha del fallecido, Indra. Ambos se habían conocido cuando pertenecían al cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos. Cuando Gustus decidió dejar las fuerzas especiales atrás Indra le siguió. Y ambos entraron a formar parte del FBI.

Durante años formaron el mejor equipo de campo. Hasta que tras una operación Gustus cayó en desgracia, siendo degradado hasta instructor en Quántico. Entonces Indra, tampoco lo dudo y pidió el mismo destino. Durante años adiestraron a buenos agentes. Pero sólo uno se transformó en algo parecido a su familia.

-Pensé que no llegabas.

-Eso es imposible, si hubiese tenido que matar al taxista lo habría hecho – Se alisaba el traje por enésima vez.

-No le gustaría verte en ese estado de nervios. Ya sabes que te diría que debes ser fuerte- Indra se colocaba sus gafas de sol justo cuando la puerta del coche se abría tras detenerse- Respira y deja los nervios en el interior de este vehículo- Le aconsejó antes de salir.

Caminaron los pocos cientos de metros que les separaban del lugar dónde morarían los restos mortales de su amigo. Siempre detrás del féretro, pero en la primera línea.

Intentaba prestar atención pero los cementerios hacían que su casi siempre gélida apariencia desapareciera. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de comenzar a convulsionar por las lágrimas que estaba guardándose.

-Lexa, a veces hay que dejar salir lo que sentimos- Miró a su lado a la persona que le había dicho aquello y negó- Tener sentimientos no es malo y lo sabes.

-Tener sentimientos nos hace débiles. Raven, él sabía lo importante que era para mí, no hace falta que llore aquí.

Siete horas después de aquello, las tres mujeres llegaban al aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York. Las tres caminaban con sus pequeños equipajes hacia la salida. Raven e Indra se miraban entre ellas, pero ninguna se atrevía a preguntar a Lexa cómo se encontraba. Hacía más de siete horas que no pronunciaba palabra. De hecho las últimas habían sido las que le dijo a Raven.

-Está Finn fuera- Dijo Raven después de hablar por teléfono- Os llevamos a casa.

-No hace falta, prefiero tomar un taxi. Quiero hacer algo antes de ir – Ambas miraron a Lexa cuando ésta rechazó el ofrecimiento.

-Espero que no vayas a ir a la Comisaría – Indra conocía perfectamente a la que había sido su alumna y sabía que en momentos de sufrimiento se refugiaba en el trabajo.

-No, podéis estar tranquilas. Sólo quiero… - No encontraba las palabras. Su mente en ese instante era un hervidero de imágenes de Gustus , Indra y ella- Me parece que voy a aceptar la oferta- Aquel cambio sorprendió a sus acompañantes.

El primer lugar en el que el vehículo de Finn se detuvo fue en Lower East Side uno de los barrios de Manhattan. En ese barrio, justo en la esquina de Grand St con Orchard St, se encontraba la casa de Lexa. Tanto Indra, que vivía en Tribeca, como Finn y Raven que vivían en Little Italy, intentaron que Lexa no se quedase sola en su casa pero todo intento fue en vano.

-¿Estará bien? – En la voz de Finn se notaba la preocupación.

-Sí, es Lexa – Fue la contestación que Indra dio.

Los tres sabían que pese a la coraza que siempre llevaba su amiga, estos días lo debía estar pasando francamente mal.

Lexa había abandonado el FBI hacia casi tres años. La última operación que llevó a cabo supuso el desmantelamiento de una banda que realizaba trata de blancas. Cientos de mujeres fueron liberadas. Pero Lexa pago un alto precio. El jefe de la banda, ordenó desde la cárcel el asesinato de la pareja de la agente, Costia.

Pocos días después de la muerte de Costia, el hombre fue asesinado en los baños de la prisión en la que estaba. Lexa fue interrogada por asuntos internos, pero al final se dictaminó que ella no había tenido nada que ver.

El golpe fue muy duro y durante meses Lexa anduvo bastante perdida. Finalmente solicitó su baja en el FBI y decidió regresar a Nueva York, ciudad que la había visto nacer. Pero como siempre no se fue sola. A su lado, Indra y Raven que era la analista del equipo de Lexa.

Ahora casi tres años después de aquello, Lexa era detective de la policía de Nueva York. Indra trabajaba como investigadora en la oficina del fiscal del distrito y Raven era analista de la policía en la misma comisaría en la que Lexa trabajaba.

Lexa se dejó caer sobre su cama. Ni siquiera se quitó la ropa. Tampoco deshizo la maleta. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos todo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Sabía que aunque sus amigos no hubiesen dicho nada, todos se habían dado cuenta de que ese día se habían cumplido tres años exactos de la muerte de Costia. Y ella volvía a estar en un funeral ese mismo día.

Pese a que le costó un mundo se levantó de la cama. Sus músculos le pedían a gritos un poco de relajación y para eso nada mejor que un buen baño de espuma.

Lexa sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, negó con la cabeza, el agua había perdido su calor. Se fue incorporando lentamente hasta ponerse en pie y salió de la bañera, quitó el tapón y el agua comenzó a perderse por el desagüe.

Cogió una toalla, y se la enrollo sobre su cuerpo, con ella puesta comenzó a secar su larga cabellera con otra toalla más pequeña, nunca le gustó usar secador, le gustaba mucho más cómo le quedaba el pelo cuando se secaba despacio. Abrió el armario del baño y tomó el tarro de crema hidratante, para Lexa era todo un ritual el momento de aplicarse las cremas de cuerpo.

Dejó caer la toalla, quedando nuevamente desnuda, elevó la pierna hasta colocarla en el bordillo de la bañera, tomó un poco de crema con su mano y comenzó a extenderla por la pierna. Lento, haciendo pequeños círculos fue poniéndose la crema en la pierna, sus dedos recorrían el pie, subiendo despacio por la pierna, llegando hasta el muslo, extendía por la parte interna, despacio, acariciando cada milímetro de su pie. Después de darse un suave masaje cambió la pierna, comenzando el mismo ritual, crema entre los dedos del pie para ir ascendiendo despacio por toda su larga pierna hasta perderse nuevamente en la parte interna de aquel muslo.

Tras las piernas, llegó el momento del estómago, ambas manos recorrían aquella parte de su anatomía, no dejando parte de ella sin hidratar, sus manos fueron ascendiendo llegando hasta sus pechos, dejando la crema en pequeños círculos, sus manos los recorrían con suavidad.

Siempre finalizaba extendiendo crema por sus brazos, tras lo cual sus manos volvían a recorrer cada centímetro de su piel asegurándose que la crema estaba totalmente extendida, se miró en el espejo, y tras dejar la crema de cuerpo tomó la de la cara, comenzando a extenderla por el cuello, dándose un pequeño masaje, luego pómulos y frente.

Tras aquello salió del servicio dirigiéndose hasta su cuarto, abrió el cajón de la ropa interior, y tomó un pequeño tanga negro, se lo colocó y después decidió sacar una de sus viejas camisetas para dormir cómoda.

Con suerte, lograría dormir sin que las pesadillas la despertasen. En estos tres años, pocas habían sido las noches en las que había podido dormir y descansar sin sobresaltos. Sus amigos le aconsejaron que se tomase algún día libre, pero lo que ella necesita es acción y no estar sola en casa lamiéndose las heridas. Pese a lo que pensó en un principio aquella había sido una buena noche. Tardó en quedarse dormida pero cuando lo hizo fue del tirón.

Cuando llegó a la planta de homicidios se extrañó de encontrar el despacho del capitán vacio. Su compañera se acercó a saludarla- ¿Dónde está?- le preguntó señalando el despacho de su capitán.

-En la central. Por lo visto el nuevo fiscal del distrito ha querido reunirse con todos los comisarios- En ese momento Lexa se dio cuenta de que con todo lo que había sucedido con Gustus se le había olvidado que había habido elecciones en la fiscalía.

-¿Quién ha salido elegido? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio.

-Markus Kane- Lexa asintió.

-Sólo espero que sea mejor que el inepto de Roan- Su compañera rio. Sabía de sobra lo mal que se llevaban ambos- Octavia no se dé que te ríes. Gracias a ese idiota varios de nuestros detenidos siendo culpables están en la calle- Ahí Octavia dejó de reír.

-El nuevo dicen que aplica la ley a raja tabla, que no le tiembla el pulso. Y también dicen que trae su propio equipo. Todos nuevos – Lexa asintió. En ese instante por el pasillo apareció la capitana de la 93th.

-Detectives, todos a la sala de reuniones- Todos en la planta siguieron a la capitana. Cuando entraron en la gran sala esperaron a que hablase para saber qué ocurría- Como todos recordareis tenemos nuevo fiscal y hoy nos ha querido reunir a todos los comisarios. Nos ha presentado a todo el nuevo equipo, incluidos sus ayudantes. Y nos ha contado algunas novedades. Entre ellas, ha decidido que cada ayudante del fiscal lleve siempre las mismas comisarias- Lexa y Octavia se miraron. Aquello no era malo, al menos no tendrían que tratar cada vez con uno diferente. Claro que si no se llevaban bien podría ser un suplicio.

-¿Sabemos a quién nos ha asignado? – Preguntó Lexa.

-Aún no, llegará en unos días. Hasta ahora por lo visto trabajaba fuera de Nueva York. Pero nos ha asegurado que lo primero que hará cuando llegue será pasarse por las comisarias que le sean asignadas. Y por ahora eso es todo. Salgan ahí fuera y hagan su trabajo. Y ya saben, que nos volvamos a ver.

Lexa aun recordaba la primera vez que escuchó esa frase en boca de su capitana. Fue Octavia la que le explicó que era la forma de ésta de decirles que tuviesen cuidado en las calles. Octavia fue la detective que desde el mismo día de su llegada le había sido asignada como compañera. Al principio había existido algún roce entre ambas, debido más que nada al carácter cerrado de Lexa, ya que Octavia a primera vista parecía algo alocada. Pero cuando ambas se conocieron se dieron cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes. Y Lexa tenía que reconocer que a veces el punto de locura de Octavia le había servido para desconectar.

-¿Crees que será algún tío buenorro el que nos sea asignado? – La pregunta hizo que Lexa rodase los ojos- Oh vamos, alguna vez habrá que divertirse.

-Tú te diviertes siempre – Pese a lo que pareciese desde fuera, no había sido un reproche y Octavia se rio- ¿Qué ha sido del tipo del fin de semana pasado?

-Lexa, cariño. Tú también te divertirías más sino fueses tan …-La mirada que su compañera le puso hizo que Octavia no terminase la frase- Era un aburrido, así que vuelvo a estar disponible.

-Detectives Woods y Blake, a mi despacho- Ambas se pusieron en pie mirándose extrañadas, no recordaban haber hecho nada para terminar en el despacho de la capitana.

Desde el momento en el que Lexa había comenzado a formar parte de la 93th, la relación de ésta con la capitana Anya Triku había sido perfecta. Incluso desde fuera se diría que se conocían de antes.

-Capitana, ¿quería vernos? – Anya les indicó a ambas que tomasen asiento.

-Quiero que seas vosotras las encargadas de darle la bienvenida al ayudante del fiscal – A Lexa le cambió la cara, odiaba hacer de niñera- Detective Woods ¿algún problema?- Octavia miró a su compañera esperando escuchar una respuesta.

-Señora, no soy niñera de nadie- Octavia no se terminaría nunca de acostumbrar a la inexistente diplomacia de su compañera.

-No niñera no eres. Eres mi detective, así que harás lo que yo te mande. ¿Ha quedado claro?- Ambas detectives asintieron- Bien, ahora a trabajar- Cuando ambas se pusieron en pie Anya le dijo a Lexa que se quedase un momento- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó cerrando la puerta tras la salida de Octavia.

-Bien, todo bien capitana.

-No es tu capitana la que pregunta, es tu amiga- Lexa se dejó caer sobre la silla.

-Mal, Gustus era lo más parecido a un padre que he tenido. Pero lo superaré, él no querría verme hundida – Anya asintió.

-Le conocí poco, pero me pareció un hombre muy sensato y fiel a sus amigos. Siento su perdida, sobre todo por el dolor que ella te está causando. Si quieres tomarte algún día, lo entenderé.

-Gracias Anya, pero prefiero mantener la mente ocupada. Respecto a lo ser niñera- Anya sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que Lexa no se iba a dar por vencida.

-A ver, no te pido que seas niñera de nadie. Sólo que cuando venga el fiscal, seáis vosotras las que le enseñéis las dependencias y le presentéis a todos. Queda menos frio si lo hacéis vosotros a si lo hago yo como capitana. Y de todo mi equipo vosotras sois las mejores – Lexa supo que no había nada que hacer. Sería niñera por un rato del fiscal cuando éste apareciese.

A lo largo del día recibió varias llamadas de Indra y el resto. Decidieron quedar para tomar unas copas al final de la jornada.

-Octavia, al final ¿te vienes a tomar algo con nosotros? – Preguntó cuando ya ambas salían de la comisaria.

-Pues mira sí, porque el tío de robos con el que había quedado me termina de dejar plantada.

-Vale nos vemos en una hora en el bar de siempre- Lexa se subió en su moto y puso rumbo a su casa. Tenía el tiempo justo para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa.

Una hora después Lexa hacía su entrada en el Arka, el local que se había convertido en el favorito de su reducido grupo de amigos. Al fondo en una mesa, Indra le hizo señales. Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió y Octavia entró agarrándola del brazo.

-No puedo creer que hayas llegado a tiempo- Dijo Lexa a su amiga.

Varias cervezas después el ambiente entre el grupo era de lo más ameno. Incluso Lexa había soltado alguna sonrisa gracias a las tonterías de Octavia y Raven.

Lexa y Octavia se levantaron para pedir la siguiente ronda- Madre mía, eso es un hombre. Me lo tengo que llevar a la cama- La expresión de su amiga hizo que llevase su mirada al sitio dónde estaba mirando Octavia.

En mitad de la pista de baile, una pareja hacía las delicias de casi todos los presentes. Un montón de tíos rodeaban a la chica, queriendo bailar, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para su acompañante masculino, el cual hacía que muchas mujeres le mirasen embobadas e incluso alguno de los hombres presentes.

-Nos acercamos un poco ¿vale? – Lexa se negó, prefirió llevar las cervezas a sus amigos- Mira que eres tonta, la chica tampoco está nada mal- Le casi gritó Octavia.

Unos minutos después Lexa se dio cuenta de que ahora era su amiga la que bailaba con el chico. Y sin saber muy bien porque comenzó a buscar a la chica entre la gente. Se terminó la cerveza y se acercó hasta la barra para pedir un chupito. Como todas las noches en las que salía, su fin de fiesta era un tequila.

De repente notó un cuerpo junto al suyo, giró la cara y ahí a su lado estaba la chica del baile. Lexa la miró de arriba abajo y cuando volvió a subir la cabeza observó como la estaba mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Bailas?- Antes de que Lexa le responda la coge de la mano y la lleva hasta la pista, en el camino miro hacia donde está Octavia hablando con el chico y Raven, sus amigas se sorprenden al verla pero sonríen y alzan los pulgares.

La detective hacía años que no bailaba, tantos que ni siquiera lo recordaba. En realidad, se da cuenta de que nunca ha salido a bailar, eso no es algo que ella haya hecho. Pero aun así se deja llevar por el sonido de la música y lo que éste le transmite. Su acompañante tiene sus manos sobre las caderas de Lexa, y acompaña el movimiento de éstas. Lexa se sorprende a ella misma cuando lleva su mano hasta el culo de la chica y ésta en contestación se muerde el.

-¿Soy yo o hace mucho calor aquí?- Le dice acercando su boca a la oreja de Lexa, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra la espalda de ésta.

La siguiente vez que Octavia las mira se están besando. Las manos de ambas están en el culo de la otra, Lexa deja salir un pequeño suspiro cuando su acompañante cuela su rodilla entre sus piernas y vuelven a mecerse sin dejar de bailar. Sus labios arden, sus lenguas han cogido confianza.

Cuando por fin se separan, Lexa se da cuenta de que sus amigos están a su lado y comienzan a aplaudir y lanzar vítores. Lexa se pone seria y se tensa pero la chica comienza a reír. Rodea el cuerpo de Lexa y se pega a su espalda, llevando sus manos hasta su estómago -¿Nos vamos?- La pregunta hace que los amigos de Lexa miren a ésta esperando la negativa de siempre- ¿Coche?- es la respuesta que Lexa da dejando a sus amigos totalmente descolocados.

-Taxi- Responde la chica. Antes de marcharse suelta a Lexa y se acerca a decirle algo al chico con el que vino. Ambos se despiden con un beso en la mejilla- Soy Clarke – Dijo la chica ya en la calle.

-Lexa- Fue la respuesta justo antes de montarse en el taxi.

Montadas en el taxi de camino al hotel, la mano de Lexa recorría, sin disimulo la pierna de su acompañante, colocándola finalmente sobre su objeto de deseo – Para, nos va a pillar – puso su mano sobre la de ella intentando detener el movimiento. Lexa la miró, apartó la mano que impedía a la suya hacer cualquier movimiento y comenzó a moverla, la respiración de Clarke empezó a entrecortarse, las bocas de ambas pedían a gritos un beso largo, fuerte, brusco, pero Clarke recobró la cordura, aquel no era el lugar –En serio, para – dijo sujetando con sus manos la muñeca de Lexa haciendo que separase de ella aquella mano que la estaba volviendo loca.

En el edificio subir hasta el apartamento de la detective en el ascensor se convirtió en un suplicio para Lexa. Esta vez la que decidió jugar un poco fue Clarke, cuando llegaron a su planta sacó su mano del pantalón de la detective – Me encanta sentirte así de mojada- le dijo besándola antes de salir.

Lexa abrió la puerta de casa, haciéndose a un lado para que la chica entrase primero.

Nada más entrar, ambas quedaron mirándose, sabían perfectamente lo que querían, pero parecía que ninguna iba a dar el paso. Lexa tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, miró a Clarke alzando las cejas. La rubia intentaba mantener la mirada, pero se perdía mirando los labios de Lexa, decidió dar un paso y comenzó a moverse sensualmente, cerró sus ojos al tiempo que comenzaba a desabrocharse los botones de su blusa, Lexa reaccionó al instante tomándola por la muñeca y pegándola con fuerza sobre la pared.

Lexa pegó su cuerpo por completo al de Clarke, metió su cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, buscando el punto exacto en el que notaba su latido mordiendo aquella zona, haciendo que su chica soltase un gemido. Clarke buscaba los labios de Lexa, pero ésta continuaba lamiendo el cuello de la chica, sacando de su garganta más gemidos.

Levantó su cabeza y la miró, mordiéndose el labio, se acercó a sus labios y los mordió, los rozaba, sujetaba las manos de Clarke con una de las suyas y con la otra comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo, la llevó hasta su culo agarrándolo con fuerza, Clarke gemía cada vez más fuerte.

-Bésame – La voz de la rubia sonaba entre cortada por el deseo.

Lexa la ignoró, llevando su boca hasta sus pechos, comenzando a recorrerlos con su lengua, logrando sacar un nuevo suspiro de Clarke, aquello la excitó aún más si cabe.

La tiró sobre la cama.

Han perdido la cuenta de las vueltas que han dado por la cama. Ambas quieren llevar la iniciativa. Lexa se sienta encima del estómago de Clarke haciendo que así se esté quieta. La tengo debajo de ella, desnuda, respirando fuerte, y mirándola con unos profundos ojos azules, que ahora mismo están oscurecidos por el deseo que la consume.

\- O empiezas o damos la vuelta-Es la frase que dice Clarke y que logra que Lexa vuelva.

Lexa, bajó el pantalón de Clarke y junto con él su ropa interior, pasó su mano por la entrepierna de la chica notando la humedad de ella -Estás empapada – le susurró en el oído para luego morder su lóbulo- No sabes cómo me pone de perra al verte tan mojada.

Lexa comienza a bajar por ella mordiendo y besando todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Perdiéndose entre las piernas de la chica, la mano de Clarke se enreda entre la melena de Lexa.

-¡No pares! – apoyó sus manos en la cabeza de Lexa.

-No pienso parar, preciosa– Le contesta Lexa al tiempo que la penetra. Logrando con ello un nuevo gemido de Clarke. Cuando sintió que la rubia estaba a punto de correrse sacó los dedos de su interior -¿Qué coño haces? -Aguanta un poco más – dijo Lexa retomando de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo un segundo antes- No quiero que termine tan pronto.

Ambas sentían que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Lexa aceleró sus movimientos, haciendo que Clarke sintiese un increíble orgasmo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de la detective, dándose cuenta del color verdoso que éstos tenían.

-Azul contra verde – Dijo entre jadeos y haciendo que Lexa no entendiese a que se refería. Giró llevándose el cuerpo de la detective y esta vez Clarke quedó encima- Esto aún no ha terminado.

Clarke no había tenido bastante de Lexa, bajó una de sus manos hasta el sexo de la detective comenzando a estimularlo con sus hábiles dedos mientras se perdía en su boca, Lexa se dejaba besar.

Clarke notando como había aumentado la humedad, introdujo sus dedos en su amante, sintiendo como ésta arqueaba su cuerpo, escuchado sus gemidos. Una vez dentro, estos entraban y salían acelerando el ritmo cada vez, mientras se devoraban la boca.

-Vamos, déjate ir – Le dijo Clarke entre jadeos. Llegando las dos al clímax, se dejaban caer sobre el colchón, con sus cuerpos sudorosos, ambas intentando recuperar sus respiraciones.

Cuándo ambas se recuperaron comenzaba a amanecer. Clarke salió de la cama, intentando no despertar a su acompañante- Si quieres ducharte antes de irte por mí no hay problema- La voz de Lexa sobresaltó a Clarke.

-Perdona, no quería despertarte, pero debo irme me esperan en el trabajo en unas horas y me gustaría pasar por el hotel- Lexa la miraba alzando una de sus cejas.

-No te he pedido una explicación- Ambas se miraron- No hay que dar explicaciones. Ambas lo hemos pasado bien y ya está.

-Bien – Clarke sonrió y dejó salir el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones. Ambas pensaban lo mismo.

-Yo también debo levantarme ya. Entro a trabajar en menos de dos horas- Clarke se terminaba de abotonar la camisa.

-¿A qué te dedicas? – Preguntó mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta.

-Soy secretaria – Contestó Lexa- ¿Tú?

-Yo también, vaya casualidad. Ha sido un placer Lexa- Le dijo mientras besaba su boca- Un autentico placer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por el recibimiento. Gracias por leer y gracias por comentar.**

* * *

El agua templada caía sobre su cuerpo, notaba como se iba relajando cada músculo, le sintió antes de verlo.

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo cuando sintió como se abría la mampara de la ducha

-Darte los buenos días –Contestó. Entró en la ducha pegándose a ella, la abrazaba fuertemente, sus labios se posaban en los de ella sellando su boca. El agua corría por sus cuerpos.

Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta agarrar sus glúteos. Sus bocas estaban desesperadas por besarse sin control -Lincoln – Gimió la detective al sentir los labios de él recorrer su cuello.

Lincoln tomó la esponja y comenzó a enjabonarla, empezó por los hombros, lentamente fue bajando por el torso de su enfermera. Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos en el otro, mientras sentían como el deseo crecía en su interior. Siguió bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su centro, soltando la esponja comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos el clítoris de Octavia, no podía dejar de acariciar aquel cuerpo que le volvía loco.

Los pechos de ella subían y bajan por el deseo que la consumía. Él los tomaba entre sus manos, presionando con sus dedos los pezones erectos. Comenzaron otra vez a besarse apasionadamente, sintiendo el calor de sus pieles aún estando bajo el agua.

-Te deseo – Dijo él con la voz ronca por el deseo que le consumía.

Se inclinó para tomar entre sus labios los pezones de ella, lamía y mordía uno de los endurecidos pezones de ella, mientras el otro era apretado por una de sus manos -Dios – gemía ella.

La mano libre de Lincoln bajó hasta el clítoris de ella, sus dedos comenzaron a masajearlo, notando lo abultado que estaba, la penetró con dos dedos, al tiempo que su boca se perdía por su cuello. Octavia arañaba la espalda de Lincoln y sus caderas se pegan más a él -Te necesito dentro ya – Suplicaba ella. Él tomó la caja de condones de la repisa y rasgó el envoltorio de uno, colocándoselo después.

Él la alzó tomándola por los muslos, ella rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su amante al tiempo que él la penetraba de un solo golpe. Octavia apoyó su espalda en la pared haciendo así que la penetración fuese más profunda. Sus embestidas eran lentas y cada vez más profundas y más fuertes, los gemidos de ambos crecían con cada embestida -Más rápido – suplicaba ella.

Lincoln aceleró el ritmo de cada embestida, hasta que sintió como los músculos del interior de Octavia se contraían sobre su erección. Las uñas de ella se clavaron en la espalda de él al tiempo que éste se dejaba ir.

-Buenos días –Dijo él y se fundieron en un beso.

Ambos decidieron ducharse juntos porque ese último encuentro había hecho que ambos fuesen retrasados. Desde que cinco días atrás se conociesen en aquel bar, no se habían vuelto a separar. Octavia negó con la cabeza. Cuando le vio en aquel bar, sólo pensó en llevárselo a la cama. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que días después seguirían juntos.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo esta noche? –Mientras le preguntaba eso, él terminaba de ponerse la cazadora.

-No lo sé, si eso te llamo- Después ambos salían de la habitación de hotel en la que vivía él.

Una media hora después O llegaba a la comisaría. Nada más llegar Lexa la recibió con una mirada heladora. Octavia se intentó disculpar, pero Lexa aquella mañana estaba de bastante mal humor.

-Deberías haberle pedido el teléfono, y así el resto no sufriríamos tú mal humor- Aquello no hizo más que agudizar el enfado de Lexa.

-Llegas tarde, otra vez. Y si hubiese habido algún caso me habría toca ir sola, sin apoyo- Octavia bufó, aquel sería un día muy largo si nada lo resolvía.

-Claro como nunca has ido a un operativo tú sola, saltándote todas las normas. Pero vamos que tengo la solución para tu mal humor. Tienes que follar más- Lexa fulminó a su amiga con la mirada- Si quieres le digo a Lincoln que me pase el teléfono de su amiga. Que te dejo de un suave que no veas- Lexa no aguantó más y se marchó a la zona de archivos porque la otra opción habría sido dar un guantazo a su compañera. Pero en algo Octavia tenía razón. El humor de Lexa había ido agriándose desde hacía unos días.

-Lexa, la capitana quiere vernos. Al parecer- Octavia iba informando a su compañera mientras ambas caminaban hacia el despacho de Anya- el fiscal del distrito ha venido para presentarnos al ayudante que nos ha sido asignado.

-Genial, lo que más me apetece hoy es hacer de niñera- La puerta del despacho estaba cerrada. Lexa golpeó y ambas esperaron a que desde el interior les dieran permiso para entrar.

En el interior se encontraba Anya con el nuevo fiscal del distrito, Kaen. La presentación fue breve.

-Siento que mi ayudante aún no haya llegado. Pero parece que el tráfico de la ciudad aún le supera. Pero justo cuando llegabais me decía que está a cinco minutos. Así que en nada la tendremos aquí.

-¿La? – Dijo en voz alta Lexa, haciendo que todos los presentes la mirasen- Perdón, quería decir que como nadie nos ha informado de quien era el ayudante que nos habían asignado no sabíamos que fuese una mujer- Octavia asintió, su amiga había salido airosa.

-Cierto, la poca información ha sido culpa mía. Realmente hasta hace seis días, no estaba seguro de poder contar con la fiscal Griffin. Ella trabajaba en Chicago, y no sabía si al final lograría convencerla para que se pasase a este lado.

-¿Abogado defensor? – Dijeron a un tiempo Lexa y Octavia.

-No juzguéis antes de que empiece a trabajar – Fue el consejo que Anya dio a sus detectives, pero interiormente a ella tampoco le gustó saber que el nuevo ayudante venía del otro lado de la justicia.

-Os aseguro que no tenéis nada que temer, ni de ella ni de mí. Para ambos lo más importante es la justicia – Viendo los rostros de ambas detectives decidió seguir explicando- Se lo importante que es para ella que los culpables terminen en la cárcel, pero también sé que si cree que alguien es inocente no le importa ir contra del mundo.

-Mucho le ha tenido que ofrecer para que deje la abogacía privada- Kane miró a Lexa que era la que había hablado.

-Sólo le ofrecí la oportunidad de hacer justicia, desde dentro. Siendo parte del proceso. Y sobre todo pudiendo contralar dicho proceso- Lexa alzó una ceja esperando la continuación- Con ella, las pruebas no se perderán.

-En mi comisaría eso no ha sucedido nunca- Fue la capitana la que intervino. No le gustaba lo que el fiscal había dado a entender.

-En ésta no, pero todos los aquí presentes sabemos que en alguna otra ha ocurrido. Y les aseguro que con Griffin y su equipo en ellas, no volverá a suceder- Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que parasen de hablar y algunos se girasen hacia ella.

-Adelante- Indicó Anya.

-Siento el retraso, pero el tráfico de Nueva York es un poco de locos- Octavia abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la persona que entraba. Lexa que era la única que se había quedado sin girarse hacia la puerta, pero reconoció aquella voz y se giró al instante- Lo siento, jefe. Prometo poner el despertador antes- Dijo acercándose hasta Kane.

-Bueno, al fin está aquí. Ella es la ayudante del fiscal, Griffin, Clarke Griffin – Lexa y Octavia se miraron entre ellas, Clarke sonrió a todos- ¿dónde están el resto?

-Lincoln ha ido directamente a la 73th, algo no cuadraba en uno de los informes y el avión de Nyko se ha retrasado- Ahora fue Octavia la que se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su amante- Capitana espero que nuestra colaboración de los mejores resultados- Decía Clarke mientras se acercaba hasta Anya para tenderle la mano a modo de saludo.

Lexa no podía apartar sus ojos de Clarke. La fiscal rubia, de enormes ojos azules, cabello capeado que caía por sus hombros, se acercó hasta las detectives después del saludo a la capitana- Creo que pasaremos un tiempo juntas hoy, Kane me ha informado que sois las encargadas de enseñarme todo esto- Clarke llevaba una camisa de seda en un tono anaranjado muy suave y una falda ceñida a su cuerpo de color negro, mismo color de la chaqueta que llevaba. La detective Woods no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviasen hacia los dos botones de la blusa que la fiscal llevaba desabrochados.

Las presentaciones continuaron ya fuera del despacho de la capitana, en el interior del mismo se quedaron ésta junto con el fiscal Kane.

-Se me disculpa tengo algo que hacer- Clarke asintió y Lexa se marchó de allí. Dejando a Octavia con la fiscal, pero Octavia tardó pocos segundos en ir tras su amiga.

-Esto va a ser divertido- Dijo casi en un susurro Clarke cuando se quedó conociendo al resto de detectives.

Octavia encontró a su amiga en la azotea del edificio. Lexa caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras hablaba consigo misma.

-Parece una peli mala, ¿no?- Fue la frase que eligió para que su amiga supiese que estaba ahí.

-¿Tu chico no te había dicho nada?

-No es mi chico – Intentó defenderse Octavia.

-Vale, no es tu chico. Sólo es el tío con el que follas cada día desde hace cinco. ¿No te había dicho nada? – Octavia negó- Pero es que ¿no habláis?

-Te recuerdo, que vosotras os dijisteis que erais secretarias- Lexa bufó. Se suponía que ellas no se iban a encontrar más veces.

-Joder, parece que ni se acuerda de mi. No ha movido ni un solo músculo cuando nos ha visto- Octavia dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Igual es que folla tanto que no te recuerda o igual no eres una diosa del sexo- Lexa la fulminó con la mirada- Sea lo que sea, debemos regresar y ponernos a trabajar.

Ambas detectives hicieron un tour junto a la fiscal, cuando éste estaba a punto de finalizar el teléfono de Octavia sonó, haciendo que se separase un poco de Lexa y Clarke para responder a la llamada.

-Sí, sé quién eres- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente al oído de Lexa- Eres la secretaria más sexy que nunca vi- Y antes de separarse dejó en la mejilla de la detective un tierno beso.

-Era Lincoln- Clarke alzó la ceja y rompió a reír. Haciendo que las detectives se mirasen.

-Así que eres tú, la mujer que tiene loca a mi amigo. Supongo que esta tarde, tampoco me va a acompañar a buscar casa ¿no?- Octavia sonrió y negó- Vaya, tendré que buscarme a otra persona que me ayude – Ladeó un poco la cabeza mirando a Lexa- ¿Le apetece detective ayudarme a encontrar casa? – Le preguntó y mientras esperaba la respuesta se mordía el labio. Octavia miraba a su amiga esperando que dijese que sí.

-Lo siento fiscal Griffin, pero tengo planes – Octavia no podía creer que su amiga hubiese rechazado la oferta.

-Es una lástima. Seguro que nos habríamos divertido.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa salió disparada de la comisaria en cuanto terminó su turno, ni siquiera se paró a hablar con Octavia. No le apetecía aguantar las tonterías que le decía. Y mucho menos aguantar que le regañase por no haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de la fiscal.

Octavia corrió tras su amiga, pero las puertas del ascensor se cerraron antes de que llegase- Déjala un poco tranquila- Octavia reconoció la voz de su capitán- No está pasando unos buenos días – Octavia asintió y por esa vez dejó escapar a su amiga. Tal vez la capitana tuviese razón, y lo mejor fuese darle un poco de tiempo a su amiga. Fuera como fuese, ella tenía esa tarde una cita con Lincoln, y le iba a decir cuatro cosas por no contarle en lo que trabajaban tanto él como su amiga.

Lexa, caminaba por el Brooklyn Bridge Park, en la zona del East River, parque en el que siempre encontraba la paz que necesitaba recorriendo una parte de sus 34 hectáreas. Se paró en una de las atracciones más concurrida el carrusel de Jane, en la parte Fulton Ferry landing. Se sentó en uno de los bancos, intentaba dejar la mente en blanco mientras observaba las risas de los niños y los rostros de orgullo que mostraban los padres cuando sus hijos les gritaban riendo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que se abrazase a sí misma. Ella nunca tuvo unos padres a su lado. Ambos progenitores habían fallecido cuando ella apenas contaba seis años de edad. Con el paso de los años, le era casi imposible recordar el rostro de sus padres. Había olvidado su aroma y lo que sentía cuando la abrazaban o besaban. Paso su niñez y su adolescencia dentro del sistema. En hogares de acogida. Hasta que finalmente en uno de los centros de menores en acogida conoció a Luna. Gracias a esa asistente social, Lexa no terminó metiéndose en problemas. Ella fue la que le animó a presentarse a las pruebas del FBI.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza, intentando alejar los recuerdos. Se puso en pie y decidió continuar su paseo. Brooklyn Bridge Park ofrece un impresionante panorama sobre Manhattan, y se puede disfrutar de la vista sobre el puerto de Nueva York al Sur del parque y al norte del mismo se puede ver el Empire State Building y Midtown.

Terminaba de salir del parque, estaba a punto de anochecer y decidió tomar un taxi para regresar a casa.

-Detective Woods- Lexa se tensó al escuchar su nombre y lentamente fue girándose. En su rostro se dibujo lo poco que le gustaba el encuentro que había sucedido- es toda una sorpresa encontrarla aquí, pensaba que tenía cosas que hacer- Lexa cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho- Vaya, ¿me tiene miedo? – La detective no entendió a que se refería su interlocutor- Termina de adoptar una posición de defensa- Reprodujo el gesto que había hecho Lexa de cruzarse de brazos. De inmediato Lexa cambió su postura.

-Si me disculpa debo irme.

-¿No me aceptaría ni un café? – Lexa negó- Tenemos que trabajar juntas, ¿no sería mejor que nos llevemos bien?

-Fiscal Griffin.

-Clarke, me gusta más cuando dices mi nombre – Lexa notó como se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-Fiscal Griffin- Repitió, ignorando lo dicho por Clarke- como bien ha dicho tenemos que trabajar juntas. Pero eso no implica que tengamos que ser amigas. Y ahora repito que tengo que irme.

-Como quiera detective. Que tenga una buena noche- Clarke miró por última vez a la detective y viendo que el rostro de ésta no mostraba signo de cambio de idea, paró el primer taxi que pasó- Es una lástima, creo que habríamos sido, como mínimo, buenas amigas.

Toda la paz que había logrado durante su paseo por el parque se había esfumado. Y su humor volvía a ser de perros. Tan pronto llegó a casa, se cambió de ropa y cogió su bolsa del gimnasio. Seguro que unos asaltos lograrían sacar su mal genio.

-Igual deberías parar un poco, ¿no crees? – Octavia llegaba al local en el que había quedado con Lincoln, justo a tiempo de escuchar la conversación que éste mantenía con la fiscal- Cada mujer es un mundo, no puedes forzar sus tiempos.

-Hablando de mujeres, tu novia termina de llegar. A ver cómo arreglas tú esto- Octavia se quedaba parada al lado de la mesa que ambos ocupaban- Os dejo, he quedado a cenar con la vendedora de la inmobiliaria- Dejó un beso en la mejilla de su amigo – Detective, no seas muy dura con él. En el fondo es un gran chico- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Octavia.

-¿Ahora llamas quedar a cenar a lo que vas a hacer? – Clarke soltó una carcajada.

-Es una cena, ya veremos en lo que se transforma – Contestó mientras se alejaba de ambos.

Lincoln, se acercó a la detective y dejó un beso en sus labios- Siento no haberte dicho nada. Pero tampoco sabía que eras policía- Intentaba disculparse.

-NO pasa nada, entiendo el porqué ha sucedido, no hemos hablado mucho que digamos- Octavia hablaba mirando aún la puerta por la que Clarke había salido- ¿Terminará en la cama con la vendedora?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Lincoln- Es bastante probable- Octavia endureció su mirada- Es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

-Pues como se entere Lexa se va a mosquear- Lincoln le contestó que no entendía el porqué- Ha estado de un humor de perros desde que estuvieron juntas. La verdad que el primer día parecía feliz, pero luego su humor fue cambiando. Creo que como poco quería salir a tomar algo con tu amiga.

-Pues lo ha disimulado muy bien. Clarke me ha dicho que no ha aceptado su invitación.

-Bueno, digamos que se enfadó mucho al ver aparecer a Clarke, se sintió engañada.

-Clarke también podía sentirse así, pero en cambio ha intentado suavizar las cosas- Ambos defendían a sus amigas- Pero vamos, que después de lo que ha pasado hace un rato, tu amiga lo va a tener crudo su quiere algo con Clarke- Octavia no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando Lincoln, porque todos los intentos que ésta había hecho para hablar con Lexa habían sido infructuosos. Así que le pidió que le contase lo que había sucedido- Por lo visto se han encontrado en un parque y Clarke ha vuelto a intentar quedar con ella y para no variar tu amiga se ha negado.

Octavia negó con la cabeza- Vaya. Pero todo tiene una explicación. Hace menos de una semana que ha perdido a alguien muy importante en su vida y pese a que siempre va de dura, lo está pasando realmente mal. Lexa es especial, su vida no ha sido fácil en absoluto.

-Siento oír eso. Esperemos que se arreglen. Porque siendo sincero, hacía tiempo que no veía a Clarke con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Vaya, parece que para ambas no fue sólo sexo.

-Esta mañana según iba a la comisaria me iba diciendo que tenía que pedirte el número de teléfono de tu amiga.

Mientras en otra zona de la ciudad, Lexa se dejaba el alma sobre el cuadrilátero. Encajando más golpes de los que estaba acostumbrada. Su mente seguía ocupada con la imagen de la fiscal entrando en el despacho de la comisaria.

-Lexa, será mejor que lo dejemos. Al final te voy a hacer daño- La detective miró a su oponente y asintió sabiendo que tenía razón- Vete a la ducha- Le dijo lanzándole la toalla- Sea lo que sea lo que te tiene así, es mejor que lo alejes de ti. Eres policía, necesitas tener todos tus sentidos al ciento por cien.

-Tranquilo, mañana estaré como nueva- Bajó del cuadrilátero y se dirigió a la zona de duchas.

De regreso en su casa, y tras comerse una ensalada decidió irse a dormir. Estaba realmente cansada, sobre todo cansada mentalmente hablando. Tumbada sobre su cama reflexionaba sobre lo que había sucedido. Y por fin podía decir que se había comportado como una imbécil. Ambas se podían sentir engañadas, porque ambas mintieron. Pero Clarke había intentado quedar con ella, probablemente si hubiese aceptado la invitación podrían haber aclarado las cosas. Pero claro, su orgullo no le había dejado actuar de la forma correcta. Esperaría a la semana siguiente y en cuanto tuviese la ocasión se disculparía con la fiscal.

-Al menos que seamos amigas- Dijo justo antes de cerrar los ojos, vencida por el sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

Octavia no podía dejar de reírse. Por cuarta vez ese mes, ella y Lexa llegaban a la comisaria unos minutos después de que la fiscal Griffin se hubiese marchado. Desde que Lexa había decidido que tenía que disculparse con ella, ambas habían dejado de coincidir. Parecía que los hados querían jugar con ella.

-Te dije que sería mucho mejor que la llamases por teléfono. Pero claro, como la niña no es cabezota, pues aquí seguimos sin que hayas podido hablar con ella- Lexa decidió ignorar a su compañera. Recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia el ascensor- LExa, joder—Octavia se ponía en pie e iba tras su compañera- Yo no tengo la culpa, así que no lo pagues conmigo.

Ya en el interior del ascensor Lexa se giró para mirar a su amiga- Vale, no tienes la culpa. Esa es toda mía, pero sí podrías dejar de descojonarte.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo en el momento en el que Octavia abrazaba a su amiga.

-Vaya, ¿debo preocuparme? – Ambas se separaron y Octavia se lanzó a los brazos de Lincoln.

-¿Habíamos quedado aquí? – Lincoln negó.

-Vengo a terminar una investigación en robos. Debería haber venido Clarke pero su vuelo llega retrasado- Lexa se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la fiscal.

-¿No está en la ciudad?- Octavia sonrió pero no abrió la boca.

-No, ha tenido que ir a Chicago por asuntos personales – Contestó mirando a Lexa- ¿Sigue en pie lo de la cena de mañana? – Esta vez habló mirando a Octavia, la cual respondió de forma afirmativa- Se lo cuantas tú a LExa, llego tarde.

Mientras ambas caminaban hasta el parquin donde dejaban sus coches, O le iba contando a su amiga el plan. Lincoln quería estrenar su casa con una cena, en donde estuviesen sus amigos y los de Octavia.

-¿No se suponía que no eras novios? – Esta vez fue Lexa la que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de meterse con su amiga.

-Amigos de ambos – Lexa se paró en seco- Así que mañana podrás disculparte con la fiscal.

El día pasó con mucha lentitud. Lexa se subía por las paredes. El que no hubiese un solo caso nuevo no ayudaba a que las horas pasasen con rapidez.

De los nervios es como se encontraba la detective. Llevaba no menos de diez minutos intentando decidir que ropa se pondría para la cena. No hacía otra cosa que repetirse que era algo informal. Dejó caer la toalla que aún llevaba tras la ducha, abrió el cajón de la ropa interior, y tomó un pequeño tanga negro, se colocó, y tomó un sujetador a juego, negro con encaje. Por fin se decidió. Unos veinte minutos después, salía de su casa. Había decidido ir sin maquillaje. Caminaba enfundada en sus vaqueros pitillo negros, el top de tirantes negros se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, por encima de él llevaba su vieja cazadora de cuero. La melena suelta, taconazos fue lo que se puso ese día, unas botas por encima de la rodilla con tacón de 12 centímetros.

Octavia fue la que abrió la puerta –La madre que te parió, tú quieres que a la fiscal le de algo- Lexa rio, parecía que el efecto que buscaba estaba casi seguro. En la casa de Lincoln estaba ya casi todos- Aun no ha llegado- Le dijo a su amiga al ver como la buscaba con la mirada- Dame la cazadora que la deje en el armario.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y Lexa se tensó de inmediato. Indra, Raven y Octavia la miraron y sonrieron. Esta vez fue Lincoln el que abrió la puerta- Si no tuviese novia – La risa de Clarke inundó toda la vivienda- Pasad- Lexa al escuchar el plural miró a Octavia que se encogió de hombros-Nyko ha llamado que no viene. Sigue en Los Ángeles.

Ante los ojos de Lexa aparece Clarke. La fiscal llevaba un recto vestido negro que se le pegaba al cuerpo, acompañado de un chal en color rojo y unos zapatos de tacón imposible.

-Buenas noches- Lexa continuaba mirando a la fiscal- Ella es Nylah, una amiga – Ante ellos aparecía una mujer rubia al igual que la fiscal, enfundada en unos ceñidísimos pantalones de cuero negro acompañados de una camisa también negra de escote pronunciado- Lexa miró a Octavia y ésta a Lincoln. Él no sabía dónde meterse.

Tras las presentaciones, tanto Indra como Raven intentaron llevarse a un lado a la amiguita de Clarke. Pero parecía del todo imposible. Lexa se preguntaba de dónde habría salido la tal Nylah, y sobre todo que grado de confianza tenían ambas mujeres para que la fiscal la llevase a una cena entre amigos.

La cena transcurrió entre risas, la verdad es que Lincoln era una persona muy especial. Con una sensibilidad que no aparentaba por su musculado cuerpo.

-Un día Clarke os tiene que enseñar sus cuadros- La aludida le lanzó su servilleta- Odia que le cuente a la gente que pinta, pero es que es buenísima.

-¿Pintas? – Lexa cerró los ojos y negó después de hacer la pregunta. Claro que pinta se dijo a sí misma, por eso lo de enseñar los cuadros.

-Sí, pero en contadas ocasiones- Se sorprendió cuando la fiscal le contestó- Antes lo hacía con más asiduidad, pero ahora sólo cuando quiero sacar todo lo que me voy guardando dentro.

-Cuando era pequeña siempre decía que de mayor sería una gran pintora- Todos, se preguntaron desde cuando se conocían ella y Lincoln.

-Pero al final, me decidí por el derecho- Por un segundo Lexa vio como se endurecía la mirada de la fiscal, pero cuando la volvió a mirar aquella dureza había desaparecido.

-Y ese cambio a qué se debió- Esta vez fue Nylah la que preguntó.

-La vida- fue la única respuesta que Clarke dio. Pero por el tono Lexa juraría que era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar.

El teléfono de la acompañante de Clarke sonó, haciendo que se alejase un poco de la zona donde estaban todos para poder atender bien la llamada. Pocos minutos después regreso.

-Clarke, debo irme- La fiscal se puso en pie- Pero tú quédate, no quiero que te pierdas el estar con tu gente- Clarke intentó convencerla de que lo correcto sería que la acompañase- De verdad, quédate. Al final la fiscal cedió. Nylah se despidió de todos y fue acompañada hasta la puerta por Clarke- Mañana te llamo- Le dijo a la fiscal antes de besar su boca. Justo en ese instante Lexa clavó su mirada en ambas mujeres y sintió como algo se rompía por dentro.

El grupo de amigos continuó con su velada. En un momento dado Clarke vio como Lexa salía a la terraza de la vivienda y decidió ir tras ella.

-Hace una noche fantástica- La detective asintió abrazándose a sí misma- ¿Quieres mi chal?- Preguntó Clarke acercándose a ella, pero ésta negó- ¿Todo bien? Has estado muy callada toda la noche.

-Sí todo bien- Clarke sonrió levemente- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la morena al ver la sonrisa de la fiscal.

-Mientes muy mal. Tus ojos te delatan – Lexa la miró alzando una ceja- algo pasa porque están triste o apagados, como prefieras.

Durante algunos segundos el silencio se instauró entre ambas. Clarke miraba a la detective esperando que ésta se decidiese a hablar. Mientras Lexa intentaba ordenar sus ideas, para no liarla cuando hablase.

-Nada está saliendo como esperaba- Al fin decidió ir al grano y con ello sorprendió a Clarke que ante ese inicio de conversación no sabía a qué se refería la detective- Cuando supe de la cena, pensé que sería el momento perfecto para disculparme – Lexa se giró para quedar frente a frente con Clarke- Mi comportamiento, fue cuando menos absurdo. Lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada- Contestó Clarke quitando importancia a los desencuentros que habían sucedido entre ambas.

-Sí debo, me comporté como una idiota. Ambas mentimos aquella mañana- EN el interior de la casa, Octavia sujeto del brazo a su chico cuándo éste fue a salir a la terraza. Evitando así que alguien interrumpiese aquella conversación.

-Así es, ninguna pensó que nos volveríamos a ver y mucho menos que lo hiciésemos en el trabajo.

-Pero has venido acompañada- Su tono de voz sonó un poco más duro de lo que ella hubiese querido, ganándose con ello una mirada dura por parte de la fiscal- Que no me importa, claro.

-Claro porque soy libre de salir con quien quiera- Afirmó Clarke siendo ella ahora la que se ganó una mirada heladora por parte de Lexa.

-Al menos espero que podamos tener un trato cordial – Clarke asintió.

-¿Ya está? – La pregunta dejó un poco perdida a Lexa- ¿Eso es todo? Te disculpas por el comportamiento infantil, me reprochas que esté con alguien y terminas con que esperas que nos llevemos cordialmente- Lexa seguía perdida- Y para esto ¿has tardado un mes?- Lexa bufó y decidió que antes de contestar entraría en la casa- ¡Lexa! – escuchó como la fiscal la llamaba desde la terraza, pero decidió ignorarla.

-Si de verdad quieres arreglarlo será mejor que no te vayas ahora- El consejo vino de Lincoln- No te dará muchas más oportunidades – Lexa llenó dos copas de vino y regresó con ellas a la terraza.

-¿Por qué dejaste de pintar con asiduidad? – Clarke aceptó la copa que Lexa le ofrecía.

-Supongo que la vida hace que cambiemos. Hay momentos en los que te encuentras en un cruce de caminos y tienes que escoger.

-Y el camino te llevó por el mundo de las leyes- Lexa sonrió- Si hubieses sido pintora, no nos habríamos encontrado en el trabajo.

-A no ser que hubieses venido a detenerme o a interrogarme – Fue la contestación que la fiscal dio- Pero tienes razón, lo normal es que no nos hubiésemos encontrado después de aquella noche. ¿Hubieras preferido que sucediese así?

-Si me lo hubieses preguntado a la mañana siguiente la respuesta hubiese sido afirmativa- Contestó mirando directamente a los ojos de la fiscal. Y decidiendo ser del todo sincera- Pero luego, creo que la respuesta ya no habría sido tan clara. ¿Y tú?

-La mañana que nos reencontramos en la comisaria, le estaba diciendo a Lincoln que le pidiese tu teléfono a Octavia. No podía sacarte de mi cabeza, y debía averiguar la razón. Pero luego todo cambio- Ambas desviaron la mirada.

-¿Y si empezamos de cero? – Lexa se regañó por la tontería que había propuesto. Clarke la miró sonriendo.

-Nos olvidamos del sexo ¿también? – La pregunta llegó al mismo tiempo que Lexa daba un trago de su copa de vino, haciendo que se atragantase- Lo siento, lo siento – Decía Clarke acariciando la espalda de la detective- Lo decía porque es difícil que me olvide de ello.

-¿Nylah? –Preguntó Lexa cuando se recuperó.

-Es una amiga- La detective alzó una ceja- Vale, nos hemos acostado un par de veces, pero te aseguro que no ha sido nada serio.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos por un café? – Como respuesta Clarke le dejó un corto beso sobre sus labios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por todas y cada una de vuestras reviews. Tranquilas/os Nylah no va a ser ningún problema. Ya ha salido todo lo que iba a salir**

* * *

Lexa y Octavia estaban realizando una vigilancia. Mientras pasaban las horas frente al domicilio del único sospechoso que tenían del caso que llevaban, charlaban de algunas cosas. Y para no variar desde la cena entre amigos que tuvieron el tema que a O le entusiasmaba era como iba el acercamiento a la fiscal.

-En serio O, llegas a ser muy cansina. Ya te he dicho que hemos quedado algunas de veces, hemos tomado café, paseado incluso hemos ido al cine. Pero de momento sólo somos amigas- Decía Lexa mientras miraba por la ventanilla en dirección a la casa.

-¿Y te sirve con eso?

-De momento me tiene que servir. Clarke parece que con mis desplantes como que ahora es algo reacia a que tengamos algo- Octavia le dijo que se suponía que la fiscal le había perdonado aquello- Lo sé pero parece que no terminamos de acercarnos. Igual sólo es que lo que pasó entre nosotras fue solo sexo y no hay nada más. Octavia, ¿ese no es Nyko?- Ambas se miraron sorprendidas. Uno de los investigadores de Clarke terminaba de entrar en la casa de su sospechoso.

-Igual sólo es casualidad- Lexa le contestó que había aprendido que las casualidades no existían. Y obligó a su compañera a que llamase a Lincoln para investigar dónde se suponía que estaba Nyko. Octavia lo hizo a regañadientes, pensaba que aquello no estaba bien- ¿No se supone que no debemos usar nuestras relaciones en nuestro beneficio?- Lexa le repitió que llamase.

-¿Qué pasa? – Por la cara que estaba poniendo Lincoln algo no iba del todo bien. Octavia llamó con la excusa de quedar todos a tomar unas cervezas, su chico le dijo que sin problema pero que Nyko y Clarke estaban fuera de la ciudad- ¡Y una mierda! No sé dónde estará Clarke, pero ahora vamos s salir de dudas- Tomó el móvil y marcó el contacto de la fiscal- Tras tres tonos, contestó Clarke y la conversación fue no muy larga. Confirmaba que se encontraba fuera de la ciudad- Está en Chicago- le dijo a su compañera tras colgar- por un tema relacionado con su madre- Octavia le preguntó si estaba segura- Mientras hablábamos han llamado para el embarque de un vuelo.

-Bien. Entonces la pregunta es ¿qué hace Nyko con nuestro sospechoso?- Lexa decidió que ya era hora de intervenir. Ambas salieron del coche y cruzaron la calle. Justo en el instante que Lexa apoyaba su mano en la culata de su arma la puerta de la casa se abrió y se encontró de bruces con Nyko. El hombre cerró la puerta de inmediato tras de él – ¿Qué coño haces en casa de mi sospechoso?

-Será mejor que nos alejemos- Nyko sujetaba con firmeza el brazo de la detective Woods- Vámonos- Repitió en un tono bastante más rudo.

\- Nadie va a ir a ningún lado. Ese hombre que está ahí es sospechoso de asesinato- Nyko estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y tiró de Lexa alejándola de la casa.

Cuando estuvieron un poco más alejados de la vivienda, Lexa se revolvió golpeando al hombre y lo redujo en el suelo. Apoyó el cañón de su arma en la cabeza del investigador – Y ahora me vas a contar qué coño está pasando aquí.

Nyko se revolvió liberándose, más porque Lexa decidió aflojar el agarre que por pericia de él- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Os contaré lo que pueda.

-De eso nada. Nos contarás todo o te arrestaré por obstrucción a la justica- Lexa estaba realmente enfada. Desde su etapa en el FBI había aprendido que si un caso se te empieza a ir de las manos, alguien terminará saliendo herido. Y este caso, desde la aparición en escena de Nyko había adquirido un tinte diferente.

-Trabajo para el fiscal, ¿dónde está a obstrucción?- Lexa le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Sabe Clarke que estás aquí?- Nyko se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su jefa- Contesta –Insistió Lexa.

-Tomemos un café.

-NO podemos dejar la vigilancia- Esta vez fue Octavia la que hablaba.

-No irá a ningún lado, os lo aseguro- El tono que empleó hizo que Lexa se temiese lo peor.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Le preguntó retorciéndole el brazo.

-Esto podría ser brutalidad policial- Lexa al escucharle apretó más- Está vivo, un poco drogado pero vivo. Hasta mañana no podrá moverse. Lo prometo- Terminó por decir al ver que la detective no soltaba.

-Espero que no mientas- Se giró a su compañera y le pidió que fue a comprobarlo.

-Detective lo mejor sería que olvidase que me ha visto- Lexa no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El teléfono de Nyko comenzó a sonar- ¿Puedo?- La detective asintió y le dejó sacar el móvil del bolsillo- Es Clarke- Dijo cuando vio la imagen de la fiscal en la pantalla- Debería contestar- Lexa asintió.

-Es cierto, el sospechoso sigue con vida. Lexa, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora con Nyko? – El aludido tardó en tapar el micro del teléfono y la voz de Octavia llegó con nitidez a la fiscal.

-Quiere hablar contigo- Dijo tendiéndole el teléfono a Lexa. La conversación entre ambas duró escasamente dos minutos. Al finalizar Lexa le devolvió el móvil- ¿Y entonces me voy o me vais a detener? – Nyko no lo vio, el derechazo lanzado por Lexa impactó de lleno en el mentón del hombre haciendo que cayese redondo al suelo.

-No me gusta ni un poco que me vacilen-Lexa dejó al hombre en el suelo tirado- O, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-¿Y la vigilancia?

-Pediremos que nos sustituyan –Octavia sujetó a Lexa.

-¿De qué va todo esto?

-Espero poder contestarte. He quedado en una hora con la fiscal. Espero que esto tenga alguna lógica- Lexa no quería pararse a pensar en todo lo que podía estar sucediendo.

Pese a la reticencia de Octavia, Lexa no se dejó acompañar. Quería estar a solas con Clarke cuando ésta comenzase a explicar qué pasaba con su investigador.

Octavia decidió ir a buscar a Lincoln a la oficina. Tal vez él, pudiese aclarar un poco qué pasaba. Cuando abrió la puerta del despacho de su chico, comprobó cómo éste estaba acompañado por Nyko.

-Vaya, ¿me vas a contar de qué va todo esto?- Lincoln indicó a Nyko que les dejase a solas.

-No eres tú el que debe hablar- Lincoln asintió.

-Como bien ha dicho Nyko – Comenzó a hablar mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho- No soy yo el que debe hablar. Sólo te diré que Nyko no es el malo- Octavia abrió la boca para hablar pero Lincoln negó- Por lo que se Lexa y Clarke han quedado. Son ellas las que tienen que hablar y después ya veremos qué sucede.

Lexa llegaba al edificio dónde Clarke vivía, antes de entrar cerró los ojos y lanzó un gran suspiro, no tenía claro que estuviese haciendo lo correcto. El sonido característico de haber recibido un WhatsApp sonó, soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones mientras leía el mensaje recibido "te he visto llegar. Por favor sube. Quiero contarte algo, lo necesito". Y ahí decidió que le daría una oportunidad.

La puerta del apartamento de la fiscal se abrió de par en par- Por favor entra- Lexa ni siquiera miró a Clarke.

Tan pronto escuchó como la fiscal cerraba la detective giró sobre sus talones- Me lo vas a contar todo- No sonó como una pregunta sino más bien como una orden.

Una vez la fiscal logró que la detective la acompañase hasta el salón y ambas se sentaron, Clarke comenzó a hablar.

-Recuerdas que me preguntaste que ¿por qué ganó el derecho a la pintura? –Lexa asintió aunque sabía perfectamente que había sido una pregunta retórica- Pues lo que te voy a contar es la razón.

FLASHBACK

 _Era noche cerrada. Pese a encontrarse en pleno verano el frio era helador, te atravesaba la piel. El viento soplaba, más que soplar parecía que aullaba. Refugiada por la ausencia de luz, ella le seguía por aquel sendero. La persona que iba por delante parecía saber perfectamente hacia donde encaminaba sus pasos. Un rayo iluminó su rostro, no había el menor atisbo de duda. Al final del camino, aparecía majestuosa una mansión. Tuvo que acelerar el paso, ya que la persona a la que seguía había comenzado a correr, parecía tener prisa por llegar. Por fin estaba en la entrada principal, suspiró y llamó._

 _-Hola, le estábamos esperando, adelante- Se hizo a un lado para que pudiese entrar. Ella corrió y justo antes de que el portón se cerrase logró colarse._

 _-Buenas noches, gracias, yo….- Escuchaba voces por el largo pasillo._

 _-No se preocupe, tranquilo. Sígame- Caminaron por un largo pasillo, que apenas estaba iluminado por unas tenues velas, al final se veía una gran puerta de roble. Llegaron hasta la puerta. El hombre que les había dejado entrar tocó y esperó una contestación._

 _-Adelante – Ella se encogió al escuchar la potente voz._

 _-Espere aquí, por favor- El hombre entró en aquella habitación y dejó la puerta abierta- con tu permiso Thelonius ya está aquí, ¿le hago pasar?_

 _-Por supuesto Richard, le esperaba- Éste salió y le llamó, indicándole que debía entrar. Le estaba esperando- La muchacha también puede pasar- Se escuchó desde el interior._

 _-Clarke ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _-Lo siento, papá. Sé que dijiste que me quedase con mamá en la casa, pero no pude hacerlo. Tenía que saber qué pasaba_

 _\- Adelante, pasa, por favor no os quedéis en la puerta. Tomad asiento. Tenemos que hablar, y esto nos puede llevar un rato._

 _Clarke y su padre se fueron acercando lentamente hacia el centro de aquella estancia dónde Thelonius les esperaba sentado._

 _\- Bien Jake, me puedes decir, ¿por qué estás aquí? Creo recordar que la última vez me gritaste que nunca, nunca, volverías. Qué tú solo podías hacerlo. Ya veo que no ha sido así, porque de lo contrario no estarías frente a mí en este momento. Así que dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué esperas lograr buscando mi ayuda?_

 _Jake tenía la mirada perdida, no parpadeaba, sólo miraba al infinito. Tenía su mirada clavada en la pared que estaba tras la butaca en la que Thelorius estaba sentado. Suspiró, como queriendo poner en orden sus ideas. Él le había preguntado porque había vuelto a buscarle, eso mismo se estaba preguntando._

 _-Necesito tu ayuda Jaha. Necesito encontrarla, necesito saber, necesito ver. Sé que hace 2 años dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda, que la policía haría su trabajo. Que obtendríamos respuestas pero, no ha sido así. En estos años no han encontrado nada, sólo oscuridad y silencio. Y ya no lo resistimos más. Por favor, por el respeto que nos hemos tenido en el pasado, ayúdame. Ni Abby ni yo podemos seguir viviendo con esta incertidumbre- Esto último lo dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible, prácticamente fue un susurro. Y Clarke comprendió de qué iba todo eso._

 _-Está bien. Encontraremos respuestas, pero las cosas se harán a mi modo – Fue la respuesta que Jaha les dio- Clarke, estás muy mayor – La muchacha no recordaba al hombre- Nos conocimos hace años. Soy tu padrino, pero hace mucho tiempo que nos alejamos. A tus padres no les gustaba en lo que me había convertido- Clarke se aferraba a la mano de su padre- Haces bien, nunca te sueltes de la mano de aquellos que te quieren. Tendrás ya quince años._

 _-Trece – Contestó de inmediato haciendo que se tapase la boca al instante._

 _-No pasa nada Clarke, Jaha es un viejo amigo – Le tranquilizaba su padre- ¿Cuándo empezamos?_

 _-Esta noche regresareis ambos a vuestra casa. No creo conveniente que Abby esté sola. Richard y yo comenzaremos mañana mismo, supongo que me facilitarás las cosas de Caty – Los ojos de Clarke se aguaron al escuchar el nombre de su hermana pequeña._

 _Hacía dos años, casi tres. La familia Griffin pasaba un tranquilo día de verano en el parque. Clarke jugaba junto a Lincoln mientras que la pequeña Caty se entretenía junto a otros niños d su edad en el arenero._

 _El cielo comenzó a encapotarse, así que Jake y Abby Griffin decidieron que lo mejor sería regresar a casa. Lincoln y Clarke llegaron corriendo al lado de Abby. Pero a Jake se le veía en medio del arenero sin moverse._

 _Abby se extrañó y se acercó hasta su marido- ¿Y Cat? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que Clarke y Lin llegaban hasta ellos._

 _En ese momento comenzó una pesadilla que duraba ya casi tres años. Cat Griffin desapareció una tarde de verano, cuando contaba seis años de edad._

FIN FLASHBACK


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa conocía muy bien el dolor que se llega a sentir cuando se pierde a un ser querido. Podía comprender las lágrimas que bañaban el rostro de la fiscal, pero aun así seguía sin entender que hacia Nyko en casa del sospechoso.

-Mis padres no se recuperaron nunca. ¿Cómo te recuperas de algo así? – Clarke hablaba entre llanto.

-Debe ser duro enterrar a un hijo- La fiscal miró a Lexa negando con la cabeza.

-Cat desapareció. Pasó a formar parte de los miles de niños que desaparecen en este país- Lexa la miró horrorizada. Si ver morir a un ser querido es doloroso, no saber si esa persona está viva o muerta deber ser lo peor- Por mucho que todos los cuerpos policiales se implicaron, ella nunca fue encontrada. Por eso acudimos a Jaha. Se suponía que era un médium- La detective alzó un de las cejas dando a entender lo poco que creía en esas cosas- Yo tampoco creo. Pero cuando has hecho todo lo que se supone normal y no ha pasado nada, recurres a lo que sea. En el caso de mi padre fue a su viejo amigo Jaha.

-Por cómo estás debo suponer que ese tal Jaha no fue de mucha ayuda- Clarke se puso en pie fue hasta la cocina, regresando al salón con dos botellines de agua- Gracias- dijo la detective cuando la rubia le tendió uno.

-Jaha, trajo como resultado el divorcio de mis padres. Papá siempre se sintió culpable, se suponía que él estaba con Cat jugando, pero se acercó hasta el banco dónde estaba mamá – Clarke cerró los ojos. Su cerebro le llevaba hasta aquellos días tenebrosos- Jaha le dijo a mi padre que Cat estaba viva. Que la sentía cerca de una gran ciudad y del viento.

-¿Cerca del viento? – Preguntó Lexa muy perdida.

-Con el tiempo supusimos que se refería a Chicago.

-Claro, Windy City. Fue una deducción podríamos decir que lógica.

-Y mi padre se trasladó hasta allí. A los pocos meses, yo decidí irme a vivir con él. No podía ver como mi madre no hacía nada. Por aquel entonces, para mí mi padre lo era todo. Él se estaba dejando la vida en encontrar a su hija, por el contrario mi madre sólo lloraba.

-No puedo decir que sé por lo que pasasteis. Sé lo que se siente al perder a un ser querido. Pero el no saber si vive o no, debe ser el sentimiento más horroroso que existe.

-La desaparición de Cat fue lo que hizo que me dedicase al derecho.

-¿Por qué no policía?

Clarke continuó su relato. Una de las pistas que Jaha les dio, les llevó hasta el sujeto que se había llevado a la niña del parque- Lexa la miró totalmente sorprendida- Mi padre avisó al detective al cargo del caso. El sujeto fue interrogado, al ser un caso de secuestro de menores, lograron una orden de registro basada sólo en indicios. Clarke se rompió un poco más al recordar como su pare le contó que en el fondo del armario encontraron la ropa de Cat, el tipo se la había quedado como suvenir.

Sabían que estaba viva, habían dado un gran paso. Pero no sirvió de nada, el hombre salió libre bajo una pequeña fianza y perdieron el rastro.

-Eso hizo que mi padre enloqueciera. Días después de que el sospechoso saliera libre, mi padre tomó más ansiolíticos de la cuenta y murió. Ahí me decidí por las leyes. No dejaría que los culpables salieran tan fácilmente.

Ocho años habían pasado. Y la única pista se había esfumado llevándose la vida de Jake. Por aquel entonces Clarke decidió que era hora de que ella también hiciese algo. Lincoln y ella comenzaron a estudiar el expediente. A los pocos meses, se les unió Nyko. Un ex presidiario, que había cumplido condena por asesinar al hombre que abusó de su hermana pequeña. Clarke nunca quiso saber cómo Lin y Nyko se habían conocido.

-Investiga para ti- Clarke asintió.

Lincoln, Nyko y ella, veinte años después de aquella trágica tarde de verano continuaban buscando a Cat.

-Acepté el trabajo aquí, porque la última pista que encontramos nos traía a esta ciudad. Además, de que era hora de regresar al lado de mi madre.

-Y vuestra pista ha sido ¿nuestro sospechoso?- Clarke asintió.

-Hace veinte años, él y el sospechoso que burló a la justicia trabajaban juntos. Y en esa fecha, tu sospechoso estaba en la ciudad. Ambos formaban parte de una organización delictiva muy peligrosa – Lexa cada vez estaba más sorprendida con lo que Clarke le iba contando- Trabajaban para una organización de narcotráfico.

-Debería mandar que le detengan – Sacaba su móvil de la cazadora pero Clarke le detenía.

-¡No! Nunca he estado tan cerca de saber qué pasó con Cat y no puedo permitir que lo eches todo a perder. En estos años he hecho cosas de las que nunca me sentiré orgullosa. He – Lexa puso su mano sobre al boca de la fiscal.

-No Clarke, soy policía. Prometí cumplir y hacer cumplir la ley. No quiero que me cuentes nada que me haga tener que detenerte. Supongo que habrás hecho todo lo que hayas creído necesario para encontrar la verdad. Puedo entenderlo.

-Necesito que el hombre dé el siguiente paso, y se ponga en contacto con el cabecilla.

-Entonces hasta que no dé el paso no podemos continuar- Dijo Lexa con determinación- Necesitamos que la vigilancia le sea retirada.

-¿Podemos?

-Claro Clarke, me uno al equipo de búsqueda y mi quipo también. Además en la fiscalía tenéis a Indra que es muy buena en su trabajo. Entre Indra, Raven, Lincoln, Nyko, Octavia y nosotras seguro que logramos avanzar más rápido – Clarke la miraba totalmente alucinada. La detective terminaba de no sólo unirse al grupo de investigación sino que había decidido meter a más gente.

-¿Estás loca? Nadie, repito nadie, y eso te incluye a ti va a meterse en MI investigación- Recalcó el pronombre posesivo.

-Clarke, debes ser realista. Has tardado veinte años en llegar hasta aquí, ¿pretendes tardar otros veinte para llegar al final? Tal vez con nuestra ayuda puedas resolver el caso de tu hermana. Puede que no lo logremos, pero seguro que ya sea para bien o para mal no tardaremos tanto. Cuando Costia murió –Clarke no sabía quién era Costia- sentí que moría con ella. Pero hubo algo que me dio algo parecido a la paz y eso fue el saber que la persona que la asesinó también murió de forma violenta. Queramos o no ver que la persona que te ha provocado dolor también sufre nos hace sentirnos mejor.

-¿Costia?

-Mi mujer, fue asesinada hace tres años. En mi último caso en el FBI fui tras los pasos de una organización de trata de blancas, logré encarcelar al cabecilla. Su venganza fue asesinar a mi mujer- Clarke la miraba viendo como el dolor se iba dibujando en el rostro y los ojos de la detective. Ambas se dieron cuenta en ese instante que llevaban ya un rato con las manos entre lazadas. Como si con ello quisiesen darse ánimos- Cuando él murió en la cárcel a la que le había mandado, sentí que al menos había habido justicia.

Ambas fueron conscientes que la vida había sido dura para ambas. Que la seguridad y dureza sólo era fachada. Cualquiera que las viese ahora abrazadas en aquel sofá, dejando salir todo el dolor que aún tenían en su interior, vería que sólo eran fachada. Que ambas eran demasiado frágiles y por eso iban por la vida con una coraza.

Lexa abrió los ojos, en algún momento que no recordaba el sueño les había vencido. Entre sus brazos estaba aún dormida Clarke. Estiró con cuidado le brazo para alcanzar el móvil y comprobar la hora. Pese al cuidado con que lo hizo Clarke se despertó.

-Lo siento – Dijo separándose de la detective- Me quedé dormida.

-No te preocupes, yo también. Termino de despertarme- Le contestó Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro- Será mejor que me vaya a casa, son casi las dos de la mañana- Clarke la miró con algo de decepción.

-Es tarde, sería mejor que durmieses aquí.

-No quiero molestar. No me importa conducir hasta mi casa- Clarke desvió la mirada.

-Por favor, no te vayas- Dijo casi susurrando y no siendo capaz de mirar a la detective.

-¿Quieres que me quede? – Clarke asintió.

-Necesito sentirme segura, y en tus brazos siento que nada malo puede pasar- Imposible le fue a Lexa negarse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Intentemos que la espera sea más corta. El cap de hoy es diferente. No me centro en Lexa ni Clarke. Cuanto lo que se vivio desde el otro lado. Espero que os siga gustando. Gracias por cada una de vuestras reviews, favoritos, etc. Gracias.**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos sólo encontró oscuridad. No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar. Sabía que no pasaba nada, Clarke se lo repetía cada noche.

-Cat, ahí no hay nada. Deja de llorar peque- La abrazaba con fuerza no importándole que le mojase la camiseta con las lágrimas- Lo que puedes hacer es decir en voz alta " NO TENGO MIEDO" y "MI HERMANA OS PATEARÁ EL CULO" – La niña rió al escuchar eso.

Cat se sorbió los mocos que el llanto le había producido. Gritó con fuerza – NO TENGO MIEDO, EN LAS SOMBRAS NO HAY NADA- L a puerta se abrió y llenó de luz la estancia. Cat cerró los ojos con fuerza- Sino les veo no me ven- Repetía como un mantra.

Alguien entró y se sentó a su lado- Eres preciosa. Una niña tan bonita como tú no debería llorar- Mientras le hablaba le limpiaba las lágrimas- Venga preciosa, déjame ver tus preciosos ojos. Mamá me dijo que los tenías del mismo color que el cielo – Al escuchar hablar de su madre Cat abrió los ojos- Y tenía razón. Son del mismo color que los de tu hermana.

-Clarke- Era más un llamamiento que otra cosa.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero Clarke no está – Los ojos de la niña volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas- Pero lo vamos a pasar muy bien. ¿Te apetece un helado? – Se puso en pie y tendió la mano a la niña- Yo me voy a tomar uno bien grande de chocolate- La pequeña bajó de la mano y se agarró de aquella mano que estaba tendida- ¿Tú de qué lo quieres?

-Fresa- Contestó muy bajito.

-De fresa también tengo.

La llevó hasta la cocina y la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los taburetes que allí había. Preparó un cuenco con helado de fresa, le puso un poco de sirope y lo terminó espolvoreando virutas de colores. Lo colocó delante de la pequeña y le puso una cucharilla para que lo comiese.

-¿Es hora de comer helado? Mamá dice que no puedo comer helado porque no es hora. Ahora ya sí es ¿hora?- La pequeña preguntaba con su voz aun tomada por el llanto.

-Sí preciosa, ya es hora- Le contestó acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Mami? – preguntó soltando la cucharilla.

-A ver cariño- La tomaba en brazos y luego la sentaba sobre sus piernas- Mamá, papá y Clarke has tenido un accidente- Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron por completo- Y están en el hospital. Me han llamado para que cuide de su mayor tesoro que eres tú.

-¿Están malitos?

-Sí, Clarke hizo algo que nunca debe hacerse que cruzar la calle corriendo. ¿A qué mami te ha dicho muchas veces que eso no se hace?- La niña asintió- Pues Clarke ha sido mala y ha desobedecido. Y mami y papi han ido a regañarla y al volver un coche les ha pillado. Si Clarke no hubiese sido mala, ahora mamá y papá estarían bien.

-Clarke es mala – Dijo con decisión la pequeña- ¿Y puedo verles?

-Están muy malitos, cuando se pongan buenos vendrán a buscarte- Acarició la carita y le dejó un beso en la cabeza.

Los días fueron pasando, la pequeña continuaba preguntando por sus papás y la respuesta que obtenía era la misma, seguían malitos y todo por culpa de Clarke. La pequeña se iba encerrando en sí misma. Si Clarke no hubiese sido mala, ahora estarían los cuatro juntos. Y ella no tendría que estar en esa casa dónde no estaban sus juguetes ni sus amigos.

-Cariño tenemos que hablar- La pequeña dejó de pintar- ¿Quiénes son?

-Mami, papi y Lincoln.

-Y Clarke ¿no está?

-No – negó con rapidez- Clarke ha sido mala y está castigada en casa- Dijo con decisión.

La mujer sonrió, parecía que todo iba bien- Ven sentémonos- La sentó en sus rodillas- Tengo que contarte una cosa- La pequeña no puedo evitar bajarse de esas rodillas y salir corriendo hacia su cuarto. Su mamá se había ido al cielo. Ya no volvería a verla. Tumbada en aquella que ahora era su cama, se repetía que todo había sido culpa de Clarke. Y deseo que su hermana también se fuese al cielo ya no la quería.

Meses duros fueron los que siguieron. Natacha, la mujer que la había cuidado desde el principio, le contó que su padre había salido del hospital pero cuando ella había ido a decirle que ya era hora de recoger a la pequeña, le había contestado que él no tenía hijas. Clarke había ido al cielo junto con su mami, y su padre ni siquiera la quería.

Fue duro. Noche y día se escuchaba su llanto. Noches enteras sin dormir, días, semanas, meses hasta que un día todo empezó a estar tapado con una densa capa de niebla. Días, semanas, meses, años. Nada quedaba de aquella niña que lo perdió todo una tarde de verano.

Días, semanas, meses, años, la niña crecía. Días, semanas, meses, años, crecía siendo feliz. Crecía habiendo encerrado en lo más profundo de su cerebro el que hubo un día en el tuvo otro padre y otra madre e incluso que tuvo una hermana que le decía que en las sombras no había nada y que si alguien venía ella le patearía el culo.

-Cariño, llegarás tarde a la escuela- Se puso las converse negras y salió corriendo de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no las bajes así? Un día terminarás cayéndote.

-Venga ya, mamá. No seas paranoica- Le daba un beso a su madre.

-Papá quiere que vengas directa después de clase – La joven puso cara de que eso no era lo que ella quería – No pongas esa cara, estás castigada y lo sabes.

-Sólo llegué tarde veinte minutos- Se defendió ella.

-¿Te recuerdo que te dijimos que nada de ir a esa fiesta?- Mirando la cara de su madre la joven supo que no había nada que hacer.

-Está bien, vendré directa a casa- Cuando iba a salir se giró - ¿Puedo traerme a alguna amiga?

-Estás castigada. Castigada – Repitió- ¿Qué parte no te ha quedado clara?

-Vale, pero no lo veo justo.

-La tía Natacha estará aquí- Escuchar ese nombre hizo que la muchacha sonriese- ¿Ya no está tan mal venir a casa directa? – Negó sonriendo y salió de casa.

Había tenido suerte. Gracias a Natacha, la habían adoptado sin tener que pasar por los centros dónde se hacinaban los niños abandonados. Ella nunca vio uno porque Natacha luchó para que los servicios sociales no se la llevasen. Eso es lo que ella recordaba que su tía Natacha le había contado.

El primer recuerdo claro que tenía era estar sentada sobre las rodillas de Natacha comiendo helado. Su padre era el hermano mayor de Natacha, Henry. Era muy serio y se pasaba gran parte de la semana trabajando fuera, pero cuando estaba junto a ella y su madre, Moura se convertía en alguien muy dulce y tierno. Eso sí, odiaba que su hija no cumpliese las normas que él imponía. Y ella se las saltaba a menudo, de ahí que se pasase semanas enteras castigada.

-Hola "C" – sonrió y se agarró del brazo de la persona que le había llamado.

-Vuelvo a estar castigada- Dijo con pesar.

-Pero tía, mañana es la fiesta en casa de Lukas.

-Pues lo siento, Martha pero tendrás que ir sola- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues vaya mierda. Tengo una idea- C la miró con miedo. Habitualmente las ideas de su amiga terminaban mal y se metían en problemas aún mayores- Podrías escaparte por la ventana.

-Mejor no. Mi cumpleaños es dentro de un mes y me gustaría poder celebrarlo este año.

-Tía, dieciséis años. Va a molar, tendremos coche- Ambas rompieron a reír. El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases sonó haciendo que ambas corriesen para no llegar tarde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Continuo con el mismo enfado que tenía el jueves. Nos prometieron mucho pero como siempre la chica Les debe morir, debe pagar su peaje por su condición sexual. La muerte no era la única forma. Y menos una muerte de tal manera y después de que por fin su amor fuese correspondido. Tardará en irseme el enfado. Me jode y mucho que en el siglo XXI se me siga preguzgnado por con quien me acuesto o a quien amo. No ha sido un buen ejemplo para todas las adolescentes que podían verse reflejadas en ellas. A mi me pilla sabiendo lo que soy: Mujer. Y sabiendo a quién amo: A otra mujer. Pero hay jovenes que aun no se atraven a vivir lo que son. Y el cliché se ha vuelto a usar. La lesbiana debe morir o quedarse sola. Debe sufrir. Lo cual es una enseñanza ERRONEA. Siento el testamento. El capitulo es corto, es sólo un capitulo de transición. espero que os guste  
**

* * *

No tenía muy claro en qué momento su vida se había transformado en trabajar y pasar ratos con la fiscal. Ratos en los que investigaban y ratos en los que ambas se olvidaban de lo que eran y simplemente disfrutaban de su tiempo libre. Tiempo libre que pasaban juntas.

Había comprobado como los días en los que ella y la fiscal no coincidían su humor cambiaba, se volvía taciturna. Saltaba por cualquier tontería. Todos los que la conocían trataban de evitarla en esos días. Pero había una persona que no podía hacer nada, le tocaba aguantar y esa era Octavia.

Octavia se dejó caer sobre su silla cuando vio el rostro que traía su compañera aquella mañana. Se dijo a sí misma que sería un día muy largo. Lexa hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¿Anoche no la viste? – Su compañera ni levantó la cabeza del expediente que abrió nada más sentarse- Ya. Pues no creo que se pase porque por lo que yo sé no hay ningún caso que requiera la presencia del fiscal- Octavia sonrió con cuidado de que Lexa no la viese, juraría que había escuchado un gruñido por parte de ella al escuchar todo eso- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar sin decirle lo que sientes?

-Me voy- Octavia la miró alucinada. Lexa estaba huyendo- Como bien has dicho, aquí no hay nada que hacer. Me voy a la galería de tiro, si me necesitas allí estaré.

Octavia ni lo pensó, cogió su arma del cajón y salió tras su compañera. No estaba dispuesta a que se fuese sin hablar.

-¿Dónde se supone que vas tú? – Preguntó Lexa cuando vio entrar en el ascensor a su compañera.

-Pues al mismo sitio que tú- Ambas se miraron con seriedad y se cruzaron de brazos- No pensarías que te ibas a escapar ¿no?

-¿Escapar?

-Claro, cada vez que sale el tema de Griffin sales corriendo.

-No salgo corriendo, y no sale el tema. Eres tú la que no paras de hablar de Clarke. Pareces una alcahueta, todo el día queriendo saber. ¿Te pregunto yo acaso como te va con tu chico? O si ¿follais mucho? Joder O, por algo se llama vida privada - Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas salieron con bastante mal humor.

-Vete a la mierda detective Woods – La aludida supo que su compañera estaba realmente enfadada porque salvo en esos casos nunca se refería a ella de esa forma- La diferencia está en que si yo follo o no con mi novio no afecta el ambiente en el trabajo. Sin embargo si tú no ves o no hablas con la fiscal haces la vida imposible al resto – Octavia se colocó los cascos, y comenzó su práctica de tiro.

Lexa se quedó con los cascos en la mano. Miraba a Octavia. Le costaba aceptar pero sabía que su compañera tenía razón. Debía hacer algo para terminar con aquella situación. Dejó los cascos nuevamente en su caja y salió de la sala de tiro. Cuando Octavia se giró comprobó que su compañera no estaba, negó con la cabeza y decidió quedarse a entrenar.

La detective Woods, llegaba a la oficina del fiscal adjunto. Había tardado porque en el último instante había decidido recorrer el camino andando. Necesitaba aclarar las ideas y lo que quería decirle a la fiscal.

Desde que Costia había fallecido, Lexa no se había permito volver a tener sentimientos por alguien. Los sentimientos te hacen débil. Porque te hacen estar pendiente de la otra persona, te hacen preocuparte y querer que tu pareja esté bien. Cuando sucede algo negativo o peligroso en tu vida piensas en la otra persona primero antes que en ti misma. Y en la profesión de policía no se pueden tener descuidos. Si por un solo segundo tu mente está en otro lugar puedes terminar perdiendo la vida. Pero ese no era el miedo de la detective. El gran miedo de Lexa era que alguno de sus sospechosos atacasen a su ser querido. Cuando Costia murió se juró a sí misma que nunca volvería a tener una pareja que pudiese ser usada para vengarse de ella.

Y lo había logrado, por tres años estuvo sola. Por tres años ninguna mujer fue lo suficientemente importante para tan siquiera repetir en su cama. Hasta ella. Hasta aquel maldito día en que decidió salir con sus amigos tres meses atrás. Si se hubiese quedado en casa, ahora no estaría en la puerta del edificio de la fiscalía.

-¡Lexa! Al fin- Indra, Lincoln y Nyko salían del edificio- Te ha estado llamando todo el mundo. No tenemos tiempo que perder- Indra era quien hablaba al tiempo que todos caminaban. Lincoln tiraba del brazo de la detective,

-¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa? – Daba un tirón del brazo soltándose así del agarre de Lincoln.

-Sigue caminando – Nyko le agarró con fuerzas- No estamos para perder el tiempo- Lincoln miró a su amigo con cierta dureza- Me da lo mismo. Clarke nos necesita, no pienso perder un segundo con ella- La soltó y se montó en su moto, no tardó ni un segundo en arrancar y perderse por las calles de Nueva York.

-¿Qué ha querido decir? – En su mente se repetía la parte de "Clarke nos necesita".

-Sube – Dijo Lincoln cuando Indra llegó con su coche- ¿Dónde está tu móvil?

-¿Aun no se lo habéis dicho?- Indra miró por el retrovisor interior clavando su negra mirada en el verde de su amiga.

-¿Alguno de los dos me puede decir qué coño está pasando? Joder está sin batería- Lanzó el móvil al asiento.

La emisora de la policía comenzó a sonar en el coche de Indra- Necesitamos a todas las unidades disponibles. Asalto en a la Corte de Justicia. Repetimos a salto en la Corte de Justicia. Retenidos, una sala entera.

El rostro de Lexa palideció de inmediato. No necesitó preguntar nada. Si corrían a esas velocidades por la ciudad, no había duda que en esa sala estaba Clarke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Es un poco violento el cap. Pero tambien es divertido y sobre todo... Me he quedado en la gloria. Espero que os guste. Y nos riamos un poco en alguna parte.**

* * *

Lexa sentía como le quemaban los pulmones. Notaba como al mismo tiempo los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado de tal forma que en pocos minutos estaría desmayada. Intentaba ordenar a su cerebro que mandase las órdenes correctas, necesitaba respirar y que su corazón no colapsase.

Indra la miró a través del retrovisor. Intuía todo lo que debería estar pasando por el cerebro de su amiga – He avisado a Raven. Supongo que a estas horas estará dentro del circuito cerrado de la sala- Lexa asintió. Raven, su equipo- Octavia está en camino y Anya sabe que hoy no regresarás.

-¿Qué sabemos del sujeto? – Cuando se acercaron al edifico observaron como todo los accesos al mismo estaban cortados- Mi placa y vuestras acreditaciones nos abrirán paso- En cuanto salió del coche regresó la Lexa segura de sí misma. No podía permitirse un error o una debilidad no estando Clarke en peligro.

Lincoln le tendía la tablet con toda la información del sujeto que retenía a los presentes en aquella sala. Indra se le acercó un poco- Lexa, ¿de verdad quieres entrar? – La detective la miró con cierta sorpresa.

-Vamos de caza – Se giraron al escuchar la voz de Nyko. Entonces Lexa entendió la pregunta que Indra le había hecho- Lexa debería ir con Octavia – Ante la mirada de la detective Nyko dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que le heló la sangre- Me gusta que te preocupes así por ella, pero lo que nosotros vamos a hacer igual se aleja un poco de la ley. Clarke saldrá de esa sala intacta y el sujeto que ha osado retenerla lo pagará con su vida si no nos hace caso.

-¿Qué sabemos del sujeto? – Repitió la misma pregunta que había hecho nada más salir del coche de Indra.

-Nombre Jason Roth. Está acusado de varios asesinatos – Lexa y el resto se giraron al escuchar la voz de Octavia- Victimas: Thomas, Wells, Dichen, Aleks, Teniente Byrne, Atom, Roma, Charlotte que era una pobre niña, Maya y toda su familia y amigos, Gina, Monroe. A otro tío le echó acido en el cuerpo y murió horas después entre horrendos dolores. No se sabe el número exacto de personas que encerró en un edificio al que posteriormente prendió fuego – El grupo se miraba con cara de horror. Se empezaban a preguntar con qué clase de perturbado iban a tratar- Nia más conocida como la Reina del Hielo, sería stripper o algo así. Y la victima más reciente, Alycia D-C, ¡no me jodas! Pues no dice el tío que le pueden acusar de todo menos de la muerte de Alycia, que eso fue un accidente. Que él estaba disparando a otra persona, una tal Eliza pero que la bala se desvió e hirió a Alycia que pasaba por allí.

\- ¿Bala perdida? ¿De verdad esa es su mejor defensa? – Lexa estaba incrédula a lo que escuchaba- Nunca he oído una excusa peor.

-Espera, que sigo. Que dice que la culpa de esa muerte es de la propia Alycia por entrar en la habitación o de Eliza por correr para esquivar las balas, pero no de él.

-Este se va a arrepentir de haber nacido.

-Raven nos manda un mensaje. Vamos – Octavia comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por el resto. Cruzó la calle y entró en una pequeña tienda. Allí les recibió Raven con todo su equipo.

-Tengo las imágenes – Cerró la puerta y las persianas tan pronto entró la ultima que fue Indra. Conectó la televisión y comenzaron a salir las imágenes de la sala.

-Gracias – Lexa se quedaba fija mirando la imagen. A simple vista parecía que Clarke no tenía ni un solo rasguño - ¿Quién es el calvo que apunta a Clarke? – Octavia buscaba entre los datos que tenía – Estoy esperando.

-Titus. Se tiene por un iluminado, cree en espíritus y reencarnaciones. ¿Habéis visto que ropa lleva? Si parece una túnica hecha de bolsas de basura.

-Ya vale, será mejor que nos centremos- Lexa comenzaba a perder la paciencia con su amiga y compañera.

-Tenemos una entrada – Nyko estiraba sobre el mostrador un plano del edifico. Indra rebuscaba entre datos cual podría ser el lugar al que intentaría escapar Jason – Jason es mío – El resto asintieron.

-Titus me lo quedo yo – Indrá negó.

-Lo siento Lexa, pero ni tú ni Octavia vais a participar. Sois agentes de la ley y como tales deberéis actuar. De hecho será mejor que os unáis ya a vuestros compañeros.

-Supongo que no estarás hablando en serio. ¿Quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras la mujer que… mientras nuestra amiga está ahí dentro? – Terminó por decir guardando en su garganta que era la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

-Clarke nunca nos lo perdonaría – Esta vez el que intervino fue Lincoln- Nos mataría con sus propias manos, si descubriese que te hemos dejado participar en lo que vamos a hacer. Si podéis sacarla y detener al hijo de puta de Jason perfecto de lo contrario seremos nosotros los que terminemos con él.

La discusión continuó durante varios minutos pero finalmente Lexa y Octavia tuvieron que darse por vencidas. Tan pronto salieron de la tienda se incorporaron a las fuerzas que rodeaban el edifico. Se estaba planeando la mejor forma de llegar hasta la sala.

-Se marcha- Dijo Raven haciendo que todos la mirasen- ¿Al despacho?

-¿Dónde está la imagen? – Raven negó en el interior del despacho del Juez no había cámaras.

Todo se precipitó la puerta de la sala voló por los aires dando paso a varios policías. A la cabeza de todos ellos se encontraba Lexa. Su mirada clavada en Clarke. Titus corrió hacia la fiscal poniendo su cuerpo delante del suyo para que hiciese de barrera.

-Si das un solo paso más la mato – Mientras Lexa caminaba el resto de policías sacaba a los demás rehenes- Detente. Juro que la mataré. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Esta mujer es un peligro. Hará que la raza humana desaparezca- Clarke sintió verdadero pánico al escucharle hablar así.

-Esto no tiene porque terminar mal. Suéltala. Aun puedes salvar a la humanidad – Clarke miraba alzando una ceja a Lexa- Suéltala.

-No. Vendrá conmigo - El sudor cubría por completo la cabeza rapada y llena de tatuajes indescifrables del hombre.

-¿A dónde la quieres llevar? – Con cada palabra dicha Lexa se acercaba un paso más.

-Detente. No quiero matarte, no tengo nada en tu contra- Titus dejaba de apuntar a Clarke pasando a hacerlo a Lexa.

-Vamos, sabes que no tienes salida- Desde fueran comenzaron a llegar sonidos de disparos y por una decima de segundo Lexa desvió su vista. Cayó de espaldas al notar el impacto de bala. No se lo esperaba.

-¡Lexa! – El grito de Clarke resonó en la sala. No hubo tiempo para mucho más. Octavia vaciaba el cargador de su revólver sobre Titus al tiempo que la fiscal se arrodillaba al lado de Lexa.

-Lleva chaleco- Le dijo casi de inmediato O a la fiscal. Y ésta al escucharlo no pudo evitar romper a llorar al tiempo que Lexa intentaba incorporarse.

-Lexa – La voz de la fiscal salió casi en un susurro.

-¿Estás bien? – La detective miraba a la fiscal y la ponía en pie.

-Estoy bien. Será mejor que te vean los paramédicos- Clarke la llevaba hasta la salida de la sala dónde terminaban de llegar los enfermeros- Gracias – Se abrazó con fuerza a la detective quien pese al dolor que sentía tomó con más fuerza a la fiscal entre sus brazos.

-¿Dónde está Jason? – Octavia preguntaba al resto de policías. Parecía que había logrado escapar disfrazado de alguacil y tras herir a varios policías.

Jason abría la arqueta del suelo del cuarto de limpieza. Gracias a Titus que había encontrado los planos antiguos del edifico sabía por dónde podía escapar. Se arrastró durante unos trescientos metros. Después de los cuales, llegó a un pasillo en el que se pudo poner en pie. Quinientos metros más tarde se llegaba a la gran sala dónde se encontraban las escaleras que subían hasta la calle.

-Parece que te ha costado llegar-Jason disparó en la oscuridad- Ten cuidado, la bala podría rebotar y matarte por error- Otro disparo resonó en las cloacas- Vaya, vaya. Ese click que ha sonado es el característico de cargador vacio. Ahora nos vamos a divertir – Jason sintió un pinchazo en su cuello y pocos segundos después caía al suelo- Lincoln ya le podemos subir.

Jason se despertó intentó moverse pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba encadenado sobre una mesa de hierro. Una luz le cegaba los ojos. Una cinta le impedía gritar.

-En el antiguo imperio azteca, los sacerdotes hacían sacrificios humanos a los dioses para logar su beneplácito. Supongo que no lo sabías, pero ahora ya lo sabes. Yo también voy a hacer un sacrificio. Te voy a sacrificar a ti. Pero antes te voy a explicar la razón –Jason se retorcía sobre la mesa intentando escapar- Tus manos están llenas de sangre y amigo mio, de donde yo vengo Jus drein Jus daun, la sangre pide sangre. Osaste poner en grave peligro a una persona muy importante para mí, Clarke, la fiscal de tu caso. Tú no podías saberlo, pero nadie pone en peligro a mis seres queridos vive para contarlo. Vas a pagar por todo el sufrimiento que has causado. Cada vida que has robado será compensada- Jason abrió los ojos al máximo cuando sintió como un puñal le rajaba el muslo- Podría llamar a la policía y que te detuvieran y mandasen a la cárcel, pero eso no me vale. Quiero matarte con mis propias manos.

Acercó hasta la misma una pequeña mesa auxiliar donde estaban diversos cuchillos de diferentes tamaños.

-Te voy a contar lo que voy a hacer. Mira te voy a clavar este cuchillo – decía levantando un cuchillo de enormes dimensiones y poniéndolo a la altura de los ojos de Jason- te iré haciendo pequeños cortes por todo el cuerpo. Al principio pensé en romperte la caja torácica y el esternón. Pensé en abrirte el pecho el pecho y una vez abierto introducir mi brazo y llevar mi mano hasta tu corazón – Jason no podía dejar de llorar- Cuando lo tuviese en mi mano te lo arrancaría. Y lo sacaría de tu pecho, lo último que verías sería tu corazón en mi mano fuera de tu cuerpo. Y lo mejor de todo es que durante unos segundos ese corazón aún latiría. Pero he pensado que el sufrimiento que sientes ahora mismo es suficiente. Te mataré de otra forma. Por cierto, mi nombre es Nyko.

Niko tomó unas tijeras y le cortó una de las perneras del pantalón. Luego tomó un escalpelo y tras palpar un poco sobre el muslo hizo una incisión de unos cinco centímetros. Sonrió y con una de las manos liberó la boca de Jason. Los gritos llenaron la habitación. Nyko, se quietó su implante coclear y siguió- No me interesa escuchar casa grito, pero sí alguno- Dejó el escapelo y con las tijeras fue cortando los diferentes planos internos- Estoy buscando la arteria femoral- Le encantaba explicárselo y ver la cara de terror del sujeto- Parece que cuando el que eres tú ya no es tan divertido ¿verdad? Ahora cortaré tu arteria y con cada latido que des se te escapará la vida- Seccionó la arteria y de inmediato comenzó la hemorragia- Muere como el cerdo que eres- Nyko recogió sus armas y se alejó de la mesa – Nos veremos en el infierno – Abrió la puerta de la sala en la que estaban y la cerró tras de sí al salir. Caminó unos metros y subió las escaleras que daban a la planta baja de la casa en la que todo había ocurrido. Una vez en el salón tomó el teléfono y marcó- Listo. Ya está hecho.

En otro lado de la ciudad. Clarke se dejaba abrazar por Lexa. La fiscal tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre el pecho de la detective- Pensé que te perdía. Cuando te vi caer pensé que te perdía- Y entonces cómo desde hacía horas Clarke rompía a llorar- Lexa comenzaba nuevamente a acunarla intentando consolarla.

-Nunca en mi vida he sentido tanto miedo como hoy. No podía perderte. No puedo perderte, te necesito en mi vida- Clarke levantaba la cabeza y los ojos de ambas se encontraban. No hacían falta palabras no esa noche. En esas miradas, esas lágrimas y esos abrazos estaban escrito el amor que ambas se profesaban.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke cogió su mano y tirando de ella comenzó a caminar hasta el dormitorio. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta sin apenas separarse de ella y se giró de nuevo quedando frente a frente. Lexa colocaba las manos en su cintura mientras era obligada a caminar hacia atrás.

-De verdad he pensado que hoy te perdía –decía a la detective mientras llevaba las manos hasta el botón de su pantalón.

-Sentí pánico al ver cómo te retenía. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese que no había luchado por nosotras…-la miraba sin moverse- Te quiero en mi vida.

Genial, porque yo también te quiero en la mía –la miraba fijamente mientras con las manos en el borde del pantalón los movía para que cayesen al suelo.

Una vez en silencio Clarke se agachaba para quitarle el pantalón por completo. Desde aquella misma posición elevó su rostro viendo como la detective la observaba y cogió los extremos de su braguita para bajarla también acompañando el gesto por una caricia en el descenso

-Y ahora quiero sentirnos vivas- La detective sintió un escalofrió al escucharla mientras la veía volver a ponerse de pie frente a ella. La fiscal la obligó a subir los brazos para después, bastante despacio para el gusto de Lexa, quitarle la camiseta dejándola entonces completamente desnuda.

-Échate- Salió casi como una orden.

-¿Y a mí no me dejas? –preguntó acercándose a ella.

-No –Negó en silencio mientras daba un paso atrás- Échate – repitió.

Mientras la detective llegaba hasta la cama y se recostaba sin dejar de observarla, Clarke dio dos pasos más atrás con los ojos fijos en ella a la vez que tiraba del hilo de su pantalón. Comenzó a bajarlos los justo para que finalmente cayesen por su propio peso y los alejó de ella con el pie. Cogió los extremos de su camiseta y elevándola despacio fue dejando su torso desnudo.

Sin prisa y habiéndose desprendido de la ultima prenda, llegó hasta el borde de la cama, subió ambas rodillas para ir acercándose despacio hasta Lexa que con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero la miraba en todo momento.

Haciendo que la detective no cambiase su posición fue acercándose a su rostro. Lexa intentaba mantener la calma, o al menos parecer calmada, pero su cuerpo ardía en deseo.

La detective llevó una de sus manos hasta su pelo, acariciándolo sin prisa, suspirando al sentir los labios de Clarke besar su pecho, teniendo que cerrar los ojos al sentir como su lengua ya jugaba con su pezón.

Clarke volvió a marcar dirección a su cuello. Su lengua quiso marcar también aquella piel arrancando así los primeros gemidos de Lexa mientras sentía como las manos de ésta se aferraban a sus caderas.

-Clarke… -Buscaba el rostro de la fiscal, se moría por atapar sus labios. Clarke sonrió y giró su rostro lo justo para que sus labios se alcanzasen.

Tras unos minutos en los que la respiración llegaba a su estado más inquieto, Clarke se separó respirando agitadamente, mirando sus ojos, sus labios, volvió a besarla con desesperación.

No se soltaban, aquello era lo que querían, aquello era lo que necesitaban, casi se habían perdido y ahora no podían soltarse. Gimiendo en la boca de la otra, arrancado de los labios ajenos el suspiro que llevaba el aire a sus pulmones.

La fiscal se separó ganándose la protesta de Lexa que de inmediato se incorporó buscándola. Clarke alargó el brazo posándolo en el hombre de la detective manteniendo la separación. Sin dejar de mirarla, Lexa podía distinguir a la perfección como su pecho subía y bajaba intensamente, se movió con rapidez acariciando los labios de la fiscal con su lengua. Lexa sintió como Clarke comenzaba a recostarla. La fiscal sonrió con malicia cuando se inclinó comenzando a besar uno de los pechos de la detective. Logrando en pocos segundos que éste respondiese a sus estimulaciones y el cuerpo de la detective se curvaba a la vez que escuchaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Bajando llegó a su estomago, su ombligo fue presa fácil, su lengua se coló curiosa en aquel pequeño hueco mientras su mano descendía por si sola hasta colarse por donde pretendía, encontrando calor, humedad, una tentación sólo para ella. La detective gimió ante el contacto moviendo su cuerpo.

\- Mmm… -mordía de nuevo volviendo a descender despacio.

-Joder, Clarke… quieres…matarme- Lexa movía sus caderas buscando su cuerpo.

-Matarte no es lo que tengo en mi cabeza – Fue la respuesta que dio la fiscal haciendo con ella que LExa se excitase más aún.

Clarke acoplándose entre ambas piernas hacia creer a la detective que por fin llegaría el momento en que cesaría la tortura, seria complacida. Clarke acarició mínimamente el sexo de su amante, viendo como su cuerpo se retorcía. Sonrió pinzándose el labio. Las manos de la detective se agarraron con fuerza al sentir la intromisión, primero pausada, reconociendo, buscando, hasta que incrementando poco a poco su movimiento, comenzando a entrar y salir de ella sin compasión.

Lexa se mordió el labio no queriendo gritar, lo necesitaba, suspiraba cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, movía su cuerpo alejándose para acercarse después arrepentida.

Sabía lo que quería, sabía que aquello no duraría, no quería alargarlo y eso haría. La fiscal sacó sus dedos escuchando un gran suspiro. Atrapó su punto más sensible, rodeándolo con sus labios, succionando a la vez que con la punta de su lengua parecía querer darle más placer.

Casi enloquecida, y haciendo fuerza con los talones sobre el colchón, elevó sus caderas intentando que aquello acabase, pero la fiscal no estaba por la labor y moviéndose junto a ella seguía aquella dirección. La miraba, sabía que llegaba, faltaba poco y tomando aire por última vez, succionó con aun más fuerza, estirándolo, hasta que tensando su cuerpo por completo, la detective recibía lo que había estado esperando, cayendo de nuevo exhausta sobre el colchón.

-Esto no ha terminado- Dijo cuando logró recuperar la respiración. Sobre la fiscal, Lexa besaba su cuello ejerciendo presión en sus manos, obligándola a no poder moverlas o elevarlas del colchón. Miraba sus ojos viendo casi a la perfección como sus pupilas se contraían y bajando su mirada descubría sus labios mínimamente abiertos para dejar pasar el aire. Sin dudarlo se inclinó hasta ellos, atrapándolos entre los suyos.

Tras liberar una de las manos de la fiscal llevaba una de las suyas hasta el costado acariciándolo en el descenso con tan solo la punta de sus dedos hasta llegar a su cintura para volver a ascender mientras no se había separado aun de su boca. Estirando por unos segundos su labio inferior se separaba finalmente para quedar a escasos centímetros mientras guiaba su mano despacio entre ambos cuerpos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Mirando sus ojos introducía apenas la punta de sus dedos sintiendo como la fiscal curvaba su espalda- Pídemelo… -Susurraba contra sus labios. La fiscal abrió sus ojos a la vez que tragaba y se humedecía los labios sin poder dejar de mover sus caderas. La miró fijamente y con rapidez fue hasta sus labios para morderlos mínimamente y comenzar un beso fiero y apasionado mientras llevaba su mano hasta la de la detective, obligándola a entrar por completo, soltando entonces el aire que llenaba sus pulmones.

Después de un rato separaba su mano de aquel rincón y volvía a coger las de la fiscal para dejarlas sobre el colchón, se miraban de nuevo, respiraban con dificultad, sentían el sudor recorrer sus cuerpos, el tiempo se había parado y ellas tenían el mundo en aquella habitación.

En movimientos lentos, pero ejerciendo más presión, ambas cerraban los ojos al sentir que apenas unos segundos después llegaría, volvieron a mirarse y colocando las manos sobre el colchón, la detective se inclinaba para llegar a sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos, justo cuando dejaban de respirar por un instante, cuando el corazón se detenía para después dar un fuerte latido contra el pecho antes de recuperar su ritmo y volver lentamente a la normalidad.

Despacio fue dejando su cuerpo caer, pegando su rostro a la almohada mientras intentaba respirar y sentía las manos de Clarke sobre su espalda. De nuevo se incorporaba para poder mirarla y sonreír.

Bocabajo en la cama Lexa comenzó a sentir como besaba su espalda y sonrió sin moverse dejando que siguiese. El peso sobe su cintura le hizo saber que se había sentado sobre ella y segundos después continuaba con los besos acompañados también con caricias sobre su costado.

-Me gusta tu tatuaje – Recorría éste con la punta de sus dedos- ¿Me explicarás algún día que significa?

-Solo significa que soy libre – Giró sobre sí misma para poder quedar frente a la fiscal. Azul contra verde.

-No te vayas nunca- Fue lo único que Clarke pudo decir antes de comenzar a llorar y tumbarse sobre el cuerpo de la detective.


	11. Chapter 11

**Regresamos a Cat. Volvamos a ver qué es de su vida. Seguro que alguna sorpresa guarda ese personaje. POr cierto MINORITIES ARE NOT DISPOSABLE. Orgullosa de lo que soy y sobre todo de quien soy  
**

* * *

Corrían, sabían que tras ellas iba el dueño de aquella licorería en la que terminaban de robar una botella de Vodka. Corrían al tiempo que reían. Pero sus risas cesaron cuando escucharon a sus espaldas una detonación.

-Joder, ese tío está loco. ¡Vete a la mierda loco, que sólo es una botella de Vodka!- Ambas giraban encontrándose con la boca del metro. Bajaron las escaleras de tres en tres, saltaron los tornos de entra. Se escuchaba la llegada del comboy- Venga "C" corre- Rían al entrar justo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen a sus espaldas. Se dejaban caer sobre el suelo del vagón- Ha sido divertido.

-No, joder. No ha tenido gracia. Ese tio nos ha perseguido con un arma – Se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta uno de los asientos libres- Y además, no me gusta el Vodka- Su amiga se sentaba a su lado.

-"C" a veces echo de menos a mi amiga- La aludida la miraba- Desde que tu madre murió no has vuelto a ser la misma. Antes eras divertida, joder si estabas todas las semanas castigada. Y ahora…

-La gente madura, ¿vale? En dos semanas estaremos en la Universidad. Creo que es hora de dejar de hacer el tonto.

-No fue tu culpa, lo sabes ¿verdad? – "C" agachaba la cabeza. Tomaba la botella. Quitaba el tapón y daba un largo trago. La tos llegó casi de inmediato- Para no gustarte vaya trago que terminas de dar.

-Sí fue mi culpa. Yo conducía. La mirada de mi padre, y de mi tía me recuerdan cada día que era yo la que llevaba el volante- La joven volvía a beber- La maté.

-No, no lo hiciste. Lo hizo el borracho que se saltó el stop y se empotró contra vosotras – Le quitaba la botella de la mano – Mejor bebo un poco antes de que te lo termines- Cat, sabes que tengo razón.

-No, no la tienes. Si mi madre hubiese ido conduciendo no se habría llevado el impacto – Intentó recuperar la botella.

-Cierto, claro, hubiese sido mucho mejor que la muerta fueses tú – Escondía la botella para que Cat no pudiese cogerla.

-Joder, dame la puta botella leches- Se abalanzaba sobre su amiga- Mierda, deja de moverte o te haré daño.

-Se acabó- Cat sintió como alguien tiraba de su cazadora y la levantaba- Lleváis haciendo el idiota desde hace un buen rato. De hecho desde que habéis entrado- Tomaba la botella y la tiraba en la papelera que había en la pared del vagón- Comportaros.

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres para decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer? – Cat empujaba a la persona que había osado regañarlas.

-Mira niñata – Le sujetaba el brazo y se lo retorcía sobre la espalda- Compórtate. Solo trato de que nadie en este vagón avise a seguridad. Por como habeis entrado aquí y por la cara del hombre que se quedó al otro lado de las puertas, sumado a vuestra conversación, creo que no os molaría que llegase seguridad.

Cat se soltó y se sentó al lado de su amiga- Lo siento- Escondió la cara entre las manos y comenzó a llorar.

-Gracias y yo también lo siento. Cat había entrado en bucle – Pasaba su mano por la espalda de su amiga. Con ese simple gesto intentaba calmarla.

-Final de línea – Avisó la megafonía del vagón.

-Venga Cat, tenemos que salir y dar la vuelta- Se ponía en pie tirando de la mano de su amiga- Venga por favor. Tenemos que volver para ir a casa- Insistía pero no obtenía nada.

-Hazlo por tu amiga al menos- Le tendió la mano y para sorpresa de ambas Cat se agarró y se puso en pie- Creo que antes de volver igual necesitas un café o que te de el aire.

-Gracias, ella es Cat y yo me llamo Costia – Dijo tendiendo la mano- No está pasando su mejor momento.

-Soy Lexa- Llevaba del brazo a Cat mientras subían las escaleras- Debería tomar un café o algo así para despejarse un poco – La sentaba en el banco que había justo a la salida del metro.

-No, estoy bien- Se ponía en pie- Debo regresar a casa, no quiero que mi padre pueda echarme algo más en cara – Intentaba caminar pero se tambaleaba y Costia la volvía a sentar.

-Era una chica genial. Pero hace un año su madre murió y ahora está perdida.

-Mi madre murió por segunda vez- Tras decir eso se puso a reír- Mi madre ha muerto por segunda vez. Ya murió mi primera madre y ahora lo hace la segunda. Mi primer padre no me quiso y el segundo tampoco lo hace. No debería regresar, debería correr y no mirar nunca hacia atrás.

-Cat, no digas tonterías. Venga vamos a casa, llamaré a tu padre y le diré que duermes en mi casa y listo.

-No, no. ¿Te querrás liar conmigo? Eres preciosa, seguro que besas de lujo. Eso al menos dijo Lara- Costia se puso como un tomate al escuchar eso.

-Déjalo, Cat, estás borracha – Lexa intentó evitarlo pero no al final la sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

-No te gusto, ¿porqué no te gusto?- Cat se abrazaba a su amiga-¿Por qué?

\- No me gustan las rubias – Lexa soltó una carcajada y Costia la miró son seriedad- Está bien. Eres como mi hermana. Si no lo fueses seguro que me habría fijado en ti pero así ni de coña. Sería como cometer incesto- Ambas amigas pusieron cara de asco y de inmediato de abrazaron y rompieron a reír- Te quiero "C" – dijeron ambas a un tiempo.

Lexa apuntó algo en un papel. Se acercó a Costia- Es mi teléfono. Me parecéis adorables. Sobre todo tú. Si te apetece llámame – Se despidió de ambas. Y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Costia.

-La tía esa ¿ha intentado ligar contigo? – Cat se giraba y tras preguntar eso comenzaba a vomitar- Lo siento – Fue lo que dijo cuando termino.

-En la vida te vuelvo a dejar beber – Costia le daba un par de chicles- Y ahora sí que nos vamos a mi casa. ¿Has visto el culo que tenía?- Cat rodó los ojos.

-Costia, tía que no las miro como tú- Ambas comenzaban a caminar y volvían a reír. Un día más estaba terminando y Costia había logrado que su amiga continuase junto a ella.


	12. Chapter 12

Hacía unas tres semanas que había pasado lo del secuestro. Tiempo en el que la detective se había visto incapaz de alejarse de la fiscal. En todos esos días, Lexa sólo había pasado por su casa para llenar un pequeño bolso con ropa limpia, y su neceser. No hubo miedo por pensar que tal vez Clarke la quisiese lejos. El día que la detective había ido a preparar el bolso la fiscal la había acompañado. Ninguna había dicho nada. No hizo falta. Después de lo sucedido ambas necesitaban sentirse cerca. Necesitaban saber que al terminar la jornada laboral la otra la estaría esperando en casa en el peor de los casos, porque en el mejor la esperaría en la puerta de su trabajo para irse juntas.

En esas semanas Lexa había descubierto la paz que sentía al ver a la fiscal dormir. Podía pasarse horas mirando como Clarke dormía. Necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien. Necesitaba sentirla a su lado y ser capaz de calmarla cuando el pasado lograba alcanzarla. Por suerte cada noche que pasaba las nubes negras se alejaban un poco más de la joven fiscal.

-Todo está bien, tranquila mi amor – Lexa trataba de calmarla dejando suaves caricias en su espalda tan pronto sintió los primeros síntomas de nerviosismo en la fiscal.

Lexa fue la primera en despertar, como cada día sonrió, no había sido un sueño, era real, estaban juntas, abrazadas. Clarke dormía y la detective tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre su pecho. Aunque estaba en el mejor sitio posible decidió apartarse un poco, necesitaba mirarla, tenía una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. Le apartó un mechón de pelo que decidió había sido muy osado por acercarse a su mejilla, era preciosa. Lentamente, con toda la calma con que era capaz fue acariciando su rostro, sus labios, su cuello por momentos parecía que ni tan siquiera sus dedos la rozasen. Pensó que lo que sentía en ese instante debía ser lo más parecido a estar en el cielo. Sus dedos volvían una y otra vez a sus labios, y se moría por besarlos. Posó sus labios en los suyos, un beso suave, tan sólo una caricia, pero con tan sólo eso el corazón de las dos galopaba y la piel se erizaba.

-Quiero que esta sea siempre mi forma de despertar- Clarke escondió su cara en el largo cuello de la detective- Me encanta estar así- Se escondía porque no quería que Lexa descubriese como sus mejillas adquirían un color rojizo por lo que terminaba de confesar.

Sus labios decidieron que ya estaba bien de hablar que era hora de volverse a saludar. Comenzaron a besarse, al principio con ternura, pero rápidamente ese beso se fue convirtiendo en un beso profundo, pasional, donde sus lenguas vivían una batalla y ninguna quería dar una tregua. Les costaba respirar, pero aún sí les era imposible detener ese beso. Junto a él sus manos cobraron vida y recorrían ansiosas el cuerpo de la otra, no querían dejar un sólo rincón si explorar. De sus bocas comenzaron a surgir gemidos, símbolo inequívoco de que lo que empezó siendo un tierno beso se estaba convirtiendo en la mayor demostración de amor.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntaba Lexa mientras dibujaba formas en la espalda de su chica.

-En algo que me dijo hace mucho tiempo Jaha – Clarke se incorporó y se sentó en la cama pegando la espalda al cabecero de la misma. Lexa se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de la fiscal. Y esperando la explicación- Según los tibetanos cuando un moribundo es capaz de reconocer la cercanía o proximidad de la muerte, entonces la transición es pacífica y no habrá impedimentos en alcanzar la Clara Luz, entonces susurraran a su oído " oh, noble hijo, no permitas que tu espíritu se distraiga"- Lexa la escuchaba con atención- Para nosotros, los llamados pueblos del primer mundo, estas enseñanzas de cómo afrontar la muerte no son más que pérdidas de tiempo. La razón es sencilla, hemos convertido la muerte en un tema tabú. Creemos que si no hablamos de ella lograremos esquivarla, no moriremos y seremos eternos. Hemos equiparado la muerte con el dolor. Pero ¿dolor de quien? ¿del que muere?, o ¿de aquél que sobrevive? Del que muere sería absurdo porque si la muerte es el final, ¿dónde está el dolor del muerto? Y si hay un cielo posterior a que dejemos este mundo, entonces tampoco habría dolor o acaso ¿el alma duele? Si lo que pasa es que renacemos el dolor no aparecería hasta que mi nuevo yo fuese consciente de mi yo anterior y sólo dolería lo hecho. Si rechazamos el dolor del muerto, entonces nos quedamos con el dolor de los vivos, y entonces la pregunta es otra vez ¿qué es lo que nos duele?

-Nos duele la ausencia a nuestro lado del ser amado- Fue Lexa la que terminó- Son duele el no poder abrazarle o besarle. Incluso nos duele el enfadarnos con esa persona por sentir que nos ha abandonado- Clarke la escuchaba mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas- Luchamos contra el dolor de sentirnos solos aunque estemos rodeados de gente. Nos revelamos ante la ruptura de las promesas hechas. Nos duelen los momentos que no viviremos y que podíamos haber vivido de no haber esperado.

-Nos duele el sentirnos culpables. El pensar que tal vez podías haber jugado con ella. Que tal vez deberías haber aceptado que ese día tocaba ir al zoo como ella quería. Nos duele pensar que si tan solo no la hubieses llamando idiota, ahora estaría a tu lado. Si aquella mañana, o tarde o noche le hubieses dejado un juguete de los tuyos habría sido un poco más feliz- Lexa se incorporó y tomó entre sus brazos a la fiscal que ya lloraba sin poder controlarse.

-Deja que salga todo. Pero amor, no fue culpa tuya – Clarke se soltó y salió de la cama. Arrastró los pies hasta el armario. Abrió la puerta, luego uno de los cajones y tomó entre sus manos algo. Regresó a la cama dónde Lexa la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Es nuestra última foto- Lexa se quedó prenda de aquella imagen. Dos pequeñas rubias de inmensos ojos azules sonreían mientras corrían persiguiendo a un cachorro de labrador. Lexa acarició la instantánea. Daría lo que fuese porque la mujer que se escondía entre sus brazos volviese a tener esa sonrisa y sus ojos.

-Era feliz, amor. Sólo tienes que ver cómo le brillaba la mirada. Cat era feliz – Y por primera vez sintió algo raro al volver a mirar aquella imagen. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Clarke miraba la foto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cerebro le decía que Cat estaba feliz, que era cierto lo que Lexa le decía.


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta será mi ultima actulización hasta después de Semana Santa. Mi novia y yo nos vamos de vvacaciones. Las dos nos las hemos ganado. Así que hasta que regrese no podré escribir. En una semana nos vemos. Espero que os guste el capitulo de hoy.**

* * *

Hacía varios días que Lexa no podía quitarse esa sensación. Sentía que algo importante estaba a punto de suceder, algo que podría cambiar su vida. Pero no lograba enfocar lo que era. Era capaz de señalar el momento exacto en el que esa sensación se había instaurado en ella. Recordaba que todo había comenzado cuando Clarke le había mostrado la última foto que se había tomado con su hermana.

La fiscal llevaba dos días fuera de la ciudad. Su madre por fin había accedido a vender la casa en la que fundó su familia. Durante todos estos años, pese a que habían dejado de vivir en ella, la habían mantenido. Abby, la madre de la fiscal, siempre creyó que Cat regresaría a ella.

Salía de la ducha justo cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la entrada- Cariño ya estoy en casa- Ninguna había dicho nada al respecto, pero parecía algo obvio que habían decido vivir juntas. Sonrió al escuchar la voz de la fiscal. Se enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salió del servicio dirigiéndose hasta su cuarto -Lexa, ¿dónde estás? – escuchó al otro lado. Salió del dormitorio cubriendo su cuerpo sólo con un tanga- ¡Serás cabrona! – fue lo que dijo la persona al ver ante ella a la detective llevando tan solo esa prenda. Haciendo que ésta rompiese a reír.

-Te he echado de menos – Decía mientras ella se ponía el sujetador. Sintió sobre sus nalgas un azote- ¡Clarke! – dijo dando un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

-Te lo has ganado, por provocarme – L a fiscal dejó una caja sobre el sofá- ¿Te apetece que te de un masaje? – preguntó juguetona acercando su cuerpo al de Lexa.

-Querida, ya conozco yo tus masajes, esta noche no, pero mañana tal vez – contestó dándole un pico.

-Me pones cachonda en un segundo – Lexa se perdió dentro del dormitorio entre carcajadas.

Clarke cogió la caja nuevamente y la llevó hasta el cuarto que se había convertido en su despacho. Después fue a la cocina - ¿Vino? – preguntó.

-Blanco – contestó Lexa casi a su lado.

-Vaya, me gustaba más lo que llevabas puesto antes – La mira sin pudor, desnudándola.

La detective se había puesto unas mayas negras, y una camiseta ajustada de tirantes también negra.

-Anda vamos al salón – tomaba la copa que Clarke le había servido. Ambas se sentaron, Lexa subió las piernas sobre el asiento, mientras Clarke apoyaba las suyas sobre la mesa auxiliar.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó posando una de sus manos sobre la pierna de la fiscal.

-Bien.

-¿Seguro? –Lexa había estado muy preocupada por el ánimo de su chica, ella conocía el dolor que podía provocar el desmontar un hogar.

-Sí, tranquila, creo que era algo que mamá y yo necesitábamos. Era como cerrar una herida. Allí no había ya nada que nos hiciese creer que había sido un hogar. Sólo recordaba el dolor que los tres pasamos tras la desaparición de Cat – tras aquello dio un largo trago de vino-

-¿Qué hay en la caja? – Clarke suspiró y Lexa sintió la necesidad de abrazarla.

-Son las cosas que me han hecho sentir a Cat a mi lado- Los ojos de la fiscal se llenaron de lágrimas. Inspiró. No quería romperse nuevamente. Lexa no se merecía tener que estar consolándola a cada minuto- ¿Quieres verlo?

Ambas se miraron, entre ellas todo era fácil, ambas apuraron sus copas. Lexa deshizo la postura india en la que estaba sentada y se levantó del sofá. Tendió la mano invitando con ese gesto a que la fiscal se pusiese en pie. Ambas caminaron hacia el cuarto. Clarke se aferraba con sus dos manos al brazo de la detective.

-Amor, no hace falta. Si prefieres nos vamos a dormir- Clarke negó. Tomó un abre cartas y rasgó con él el precinto de la caja. Separó las lengüetas y se alejó. Lexa se acercó y sonrió- Peluches- Tomó uno entre sus manos.

-Es el señor Koala – Clarke se acercó nuevamente y se lo quitó de las manos- Es el primer peluche que me regaló mi padre. Los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas y esta vez estaba del todo segura que no podría detenerlas – La señora Koala – Dijo ante el nuevo peluche sacado por Lexa. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro- Cat siempre quería el mío para dormir. Sin el "ñor kala" no podía dormir. Así que un día mi padre, arto de mis quejas, regresó a casa con la señora Koala – Lexa escuchaba. Podía sentir como propio el dolor que su chica sentía- Cat decidió que prefería dormir con el mío. Pero durante el resto de día no soltaba a la señora Koala. La trataba con mucho cuidado – Se sentó en el suelo con ambos peluches entre sus piernas- Un día me explicó que la tenía que cuidar mucho porque iba a tener bebés. Yo me reí y dije que serían Koalitas. No podía dejarla allí. Aun sigue esperando que nazcan sus bebés-Y se rompió del todo. Su cuerpo convulsionaba por el llanto.

Unos minutos después Lexa llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de la fiscal. Había abierto la cama con anterioridad. Dejó con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Clarke sobre el colchón- No te vayas- La voz de Clarke había salido casi como un susurro- Por favor, no dejes sola- Lexa le quitó los zapatos y luego se tumbó a su lado- Por favor- La detective la miró sin terminar de comprender- Por favor, quiero sentirme viva- Lexa la miró, no estaba segura que aquello fuese lo que debía pasar- Por favor- Repitió la fiscal- Necesito tu cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío.

Sus lenguas batallaban sin descanso, se besaban con pasión con desesperación. Una desesperación que iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba. Lexa, sobre ella, acariciaba por encima de la ropa su cintura, Clarke enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de al detective impidiendo que se alejase.

Paraban sólo para tomar aire, se miraban de una manera efímera y volvían a perderse en la boca de la otra.

-¿Estás segura de esto? – Clarke cerró los ojos.

-Sólo necesito sentirme vive. Quiero que me hagas gritar- Fue la respuesta que le dio.

Lexa dio un suave mordisco en su barbilla, quiso torturarla un poco y comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre ella, haciendo que Clarke cerrase los ojos. Cesó en su movimiento y se apresuró en quitar aquella camisa que cubría su torso. La fiscal se dejaba hacer completamente, sin moverse mientras disfrutaba de verla en aquella actitud. Habiéndola despojado también del sujetador acariciaba uno de sus pechos mientras con su boca invadía el otro, escuchaba su nombre en la frustración de Clarke pidiendo más. Suspiró al notar los pechos de Clarke pegarse desnudos a su cuerpo y suspiró aun más cuando ésta se lanzó a su cuello sin pudor. Bajó de nuevo por su torso, echando de menos aquella dura sensación entre sus labios. Jugaba con su lengua sobre uno de los pezones de Clarke, mientras ésta encorvaba su cuerpo pidiendo más. Lexa terminaba de quitarse la ropa mientras Clarke esperaba ansiosa sobre las sabanas. Sin querer perder más tiempo, llegaba de nuevo a su cuerpo. La obligó a abrir las piernas, escuchando aquel primer gemido y aun sin haberla tocado. Sonrió mientras se mordía el labio, observando como el sexo de Clarke se contraía inquieto esperándola, se acomodó entre sus piernas, sopló mínimamente sobre él notando como las caderas de Clarke sufrían y relamiéndose antes, la miró por última vez. Introdujo los dedos sintiendo como las caderas de Clarke se movían al mismo compás, se quedó mirándola, realmente estaba disfrutando. Clarke se mordía el labio intentando no gritar y estaba a punto llegar al orgasmo. Lexa detuvo su mano un segundo, Clarke tardó en reaccionar pero abrió los ojos molesta, se quedó mirándola.

-Dime que no es sólo sexo – Clarke cerró los ojos y jadeo.

-Nunca es sólo sexo contigo – Esa respuesta le bastó.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tras las mini vacaciones, continuamos esta historia. Entramos en la parte del gran descubrimiento. Espero que os siga gustando. Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews.**

* * *

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Desde hacía días cada vez que cerraba los ojos su mente se llenaba de imágenes de Costia. Aparecía con claridad el día que la conoció. Aquella noche en el metro en el que dos jovencitas entraron a la carrera en su vagón mientras eran perseguidas por un hombre. Recordaba la primera vez que comenzó a tener llamadas en las que nadie hablaba cuando ella contestaba.

FLASHBACK

-Venga sé que estás ahí, no pensarás que voy a creer que tu teléfono marca el solito mi numero desde hace tres días- Escuchaba la respiración al otro lado y no podía evitar sonreir.

-Costia, tía habla de una santa vez, que pareces una tarada acosadora- Lexa rompió a reír al escuchar la voz de la otra joven.

-Costia, tu amiga tiene razón deberías hablar – NO pudo decir nada más ya que la llamada finalizó- Deberías hacer caso a Cat – Decía en voz alta mientras añadía el número a su lista de contactos.

FIN FLASHBACK

Clarke miraba como Lexa se movía inquieta en el sofá. Mientras la detective dormía la fiscal la dibujaba. Hacía años que había dejado de lado su pasión. Pero desde que Lexa estaba en su vida, cada día sentía más ganas de volver a tomar los pinceles. Dejó el boceto que estaba haciendo cuando vio como Lexa se despertaba sobresaltada.

-No pasa nada amor, todo está bien – Mientras le decía eso no paraba de acariciarle el brazo- ¿Qué soñabas?- Lexa la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-¿Qué sucede amor?

-Costia – Clarke dejaba de acariciarla durante unos segundos. El tema Costia le costaba. Su mente le decía que el verdadero amor de Lexa había sido Costia y que ella tan solo era un segundo plato. Lexa miró como la fiscal alejaba su mano. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, debía hablar y explicar qué recuerdos le asaltaban- Estaba soñando con ella y su mejor amiga, Cat – Clarke la escuchaba y tras sacudir ligeramente la cabeza volvió a posar su mano en el brazo de su novia- Las conocí en el metro, habían robado en una licorería y el tendero las perseguía. Cat estaba totalmente borracha, su madre había muerto. Me fijé en Costia, Cat me pareció salvaje demasiado divertida y en cambio Costia me transmitió calma.

-Vaya, o sea que fue Costia por descarte – Lexa la miró con dureza y Clarke supo que no había sido una frase acertada- Lo siento- se disculpó de inmediato- ¿Sigues? – Lexa dejó de mirarla y asintió.

-Al final quedé con COstia gracias a Cat. Costia tenía mi numero y llamaba pero luego no hablaba hasta que un día al hacerlo Cat habló "tía habla de una santa vez, que pareces una tarada acosadora" y después rompió a reír. Pero Costia colgó. Cuando fui a la oficina pedí a Raven que me hiciese un favor y localizase el número de teléfono. Asi que un día me presenté en la puerta del edifico donde vivía.- Clarke rió al imaginar la cara de la chica- Costia salía y al verme se metió nuevamente en el portal, por el contrario Cat se acercó hasta a mí y me dijo que como se me ocurriese hacerle daño a su amiga me cortaría las tetas. Pasé miedo, nunca había visto una mirada así, lo decía totalmente en serio – Clarke soltaba una carcajada- Sí riete pero hasta que no apareciste en mi vida y te enfadaste en aquel juicio no había vuelto a ver una mirada así- Lexa se levantó y se perdió por el pasillo camino de su dormitorio. Clarke escuchó el sonido de algún cajón abriéndose. Cuando regresó al salón Lexa parecía más metida aún en su mundo.

-¿Costia? – Preguntó Clarke cuando Lexa le tendió una foto doblada, la detective asintió y acto seguido desdobló la imagen - ¿Quién es?

-Cat, son Costia y Cat – Clarke entrecerraba los ojos mirando aquella foto- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es Cat, me recuerda a alguien. Es como si la conociese como si ya la hubiese visto- Continuaba mirando con fijeza la imagen- Esos ojos…

-Son como los tuyos, el mismo intenso azul. Es lo primero que pensé cuando te conocí, que esa mirada ya la había visto. Pero es que cada día que pasa me recuerda más a la que tenía Cat- Decía encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Estás bien?

-No sé es una sensación rara. Como si esta imagen ya la hubiese visto, pero eso es imposible porque nunca hasta hoy me habías enseñado una foto de tu mujer y menos aun de su amiga – Lexa miraba a Clarke. Entendía perfectamente lo que trataba de explicarle porque ella tenía esa extraña sensación desde hacía días- Tal vez el que tu amiga se llame como mi hermana no ayuda- Ambas clavaron su mirada en la otra.

-Tendría que llamarla un día. Desde la muerte de Costia la alejé, no podía verla sin recordar cada momento que viví con mi – Hizo el silencio por primera vez creyó que usar la palabra mujer no era correcto- con Costia – Clarke era su mujer. Eso estaba claro para ella. Costia era su pasado, pero un pasado que no iba a influir en su presente.

-Tu mujer – Clarke había sido consciente de la lucha que había mantenido Lexa- Fue tu mujer, todo está bien.

-Lo fue, pero ahora lo eres tú. Creo que llevo toda mi vida esperando que aparecieses. Hasta que llegaste siempre había creído que Costia fue mi amor verdadero, pero ahora sé que ese lo eres tú. Tú eres mi alma gemela, si es que eso existe – Clarke tiraba de ella y la hacía sentar en sus rodillas- Te quiero fiscal Griffin

-Te quiero detective Woods – Contestaba sobre la boca de Lexa- pero sí deberías llamarla y quedar con ella, a fin de cuentas fue alguien importante tanto para Costia como para ti.

-Sabes, su vida tampoco fue fácil – Lexa suspiró- parece que estoy predestinada para relacionarme con personas a las que la vida las ha tratado con dureza.

-¿Por qué no fue fácil?

-Fue adoptada. AL parecer sus padres biológicos murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando ella tenía como tres años más o menos – Clarke sintió un escalofrío- ¿Estás bien? – La fiscal asintió pese a no ser cierto. Algo bullía en su interior pero aún no sabía lo que era- Creo que también perdió un hermano pero no lo recordaba bien. Luego su madre adoptiva murió y su padre adoptivo comenzó a ignorarla y casi a maltratarla. Parece ser que sólo fue adoptada porque la mujer quería una hija.

-Pobre- La pena la estaba inundando.

-Era una gran chica. Algo loca, pero muy buena gente y super amiga de sus amigos. Estaba totalmente destrozada cuando Costia murió, creí que ella iría detrás. Pero fui egoísta y la saqué de mi vida, ella no se lo merecía. Ella no lo habría hecho – Clarke limpió las lagrimas de su chica.

-Seguro que te ha perdonado – Lexa escondió su rostro en el cuello de Clarke.

-¿Me enseñarás el dibujo? – Clarke rió, pensaba que Lexa no se había dado cuenta.

-Cuando esté terminado – Lexa la miró con cara triste- Lo prometo, cuando lo termine te lo regalaré.


	15. Chapter 15

**Siento el retraso en la actualización, pero me he pasado enferma con un virus estomacal toda una semana. Espero que os guste y espero poder continuarlo como muy tarde el jueves. Lo dicho, lo siento**

* * *

El ruido la despertó. Como buena policía salió corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenía el estruendo. En sus manos un bate de beisbol. Lo único que tenía a mano para defender su casa sin necesidad de abrir la caja fuerte en la que cada día al llegar a casa dejaba su arma reglamentaria.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y con ella pudo observar como Clarke estaba en medio de la cocina, meciéndose a si misma.

-¿Cómo no lo vi? ¿Cómo no lo vi? – Lo repetía como un mantra. Lexa se acercó hasta ella. Pudo comprobar cómo estrujaba contra su pecho un papel. Con sumo cuidado se lo quitó de las manos.

-Cariño ¿qué haces con un retrato robot de Cat? – Tal cual la frase salió de su boca algo en su cerebro al fin hizo click- ¡Dios mío!

-¿Cómo no lo pude ver? – Clarke se volvió y arrancó el papel de las manos de la detective- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? – Le gritaba al tiempo que le golpeaba en el pecho- ¿Por qué ¿ ¿Qué pretendías?

-Clarke- Lexa agarraba de las manos a su novia- Por favor cálmate- La mirada de la fiscal estaba perdida. No era odio ni rencor ni dolor, era una mirada totalmente vacía- Cariño, deja que avise a alguien- Clarke se retorcía queriendo librarse del agarre- Por favor, Clarke, cálmate. Necesito que te tranquilices.

-¿Calmarme? – Comenzó a reír- Que me calme dices. Llevo buscando a mi hermana media vida y resulta que la conoces de maravilla. Resulta que ha formado parte de tu vida- La risa se transformó en llanto- La conoces- Repitió dejándose abrazar- Dios, está viva y es preciosa- Lexa lloraba junto a la fiscal. Podía entender perfectamente lo que la rubia podía estar sintiendo en ese instante- La foto, ¿tienes más? – La pregunta salió como un susurro.

-Volvamos a la cama, necesitas relajarte- Clarke la miró – Te enseñaré todas las fotos que tengo de Cat y te contaré todo y sí le diremos a nuestros equipos que la localicen- Dijo anticipándose a la petición que la fiscal haría.

Lexa suspiró vaciando sus pulmones del aire que llevaba horas conteniendo. Al fin había logrado que Clarke se tranquilizase. Cierto que había tenido que avisar a Abby la madre de la fiscal la cual era médico de profesión. Junto a Abby había llegado Kane el fiscal del distrito y marido de la doctora Griffin.

-¿Me vas a contar la razón por la que mi hija se encuentra en ese estado? – Lexa miraba a su suegra y lo único que logró hacer fue negar con la cabeza.

-Lexa, ¿qué ha sucedido? – Esta vez era Kane el que la interrogaba. Pero la detective volvió a negar- Hacía años que no veía a Clarke sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad de ese tamaño.

-Lo siento – Al fin Lexa encontraba su voz- Pero creo que debe ser ella la que os cuente lo que sucede. Yo lo único que puedo hacer es intentar ayudarla para que se encuentre mejor y deciros que no debéis preocuparos no pienso dejar que le suceda nada malo.

La conversación entre los tres continuó durante horas, hasta que se dieron cuenta que Lexa no les diría lo que había sucedido. Ambos decidieron que deberían confiar en la detective. Y finalmente tras algunos consejos que Lexa recibió por parte de Abby, el matrimonio abandonó la vivienda de las chicas.

Amanecía ya, cuando Lexa preparaba una nueva cafetera. En el salón esperaban, Indra, Lincoln, Raven y Nyko. Todos se habían sorprendido de la llamada a esas horas, pero en cuanto la detective les había dicho que ella y Clarke les necesitaban todos habían salido disparados hacia la vivienda de ambas. Octavia salía del dormitorio, llevaba en sus manos una carpeta.

-Bueno, os estaréis preguntando qué hacéis aquí – Todos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron- O, ¿me das la carpeta?- Cambiaba la cafetera por la carpeta que su compañera le facilitaba- Es difícil de creer. Pero… Clarke y yo creemos haber encontrado a Cat – La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de todos. Lexa era incapaz de volver a hablar. Clavó sus ojos en los de Lincoln, ninguno como él podía entender lo que la frase pronunciada por Lexa podía haber supuesto para la fiscal. La detective tendió sobre la mesa varias fotos de Cat, algunas con Costia, otras con la propia Lexa y varias solas.

-Pero esa es Cat, nuestra Cat- Dijeron casi a un tiempo Indra y Raven. Lexa ni las miró tan solo asintió y dejó dos retratos robot de la Cat de Clarke.

-¿Qué significa que es vuestra Cat? – Preguntó Nyko poniendo ante él tanto el retrato robot como una de las fotos. Lincoln no podía hablar. Para él lo menos importante es lo que esa frase significase. Lo único que importaba es que la foto y el retrato eran de la misma persona, Cat Griffin. Se puso en pie, Lexa y el resto pudieron comprobar cómo su rostro estaba bañado por las lágrimas.

-Tengo que ir con Clarke- Lexa intentó detenerle- Tengo que ir con ella. Estábamos juntos cuando Cat desapareció. Llevamos toda nuestra vida, o casi, buscándola. Tengo que ir con ella- Se soltó y arrastrando los pies se dirigió hasta el dormitorio. Cerrando la puerta tras él.

Nyko seguía mirando las fotos- hicimos el retrato hace unos tres años. Usamos un simulador. Tomamos como partida la última foto que teníamos de la peque y le fuimos sumando años- Sonrió tristemente al comparar su retrato con la foto real- Son casi idénticos. Es super guapa y tiene los mismos ojos que Clarke – Todos asintieron.

-Una de las cosas que siempre me llamó la atención fue la intensidad del azul de sus ojos- Ahora le tocaba el turno a Lexa- Dios, por eso cuando vi a Clarke sentí que esos ojos ya los conocía. Llevaba años viéndolos en la mejor amiga de mi esposa. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega?

Nyko trataba de entender lo que Lexa decía- ¿Conoces a Cat? – La detective asintió- ¿Sabes dónde está? – Esa vez Lexa agachó la cabeza negando.

-Cuando COstia murió- Le tocó el turno de hablar a Indra- Lexa echó de su vida a todas las personas que se la recordaban y por encima de todas estaba Cat. Recuerdo como si fuese ahora mismo la gran discusión que tuvisteis antes del adiós.

-Cat me culpaba de la muerte de su amiga. Yo también lo hacía, pensaba que si hubiese dejado un poco de espacio, sino hubiese querido ser yo la que cerrase el caso de la trata de blancas, Costia estaría viva. Sólo a Cat le había contado las amenazas que había recibido, en ellas me avisaban que Costia terminaría muerta sino dejaba el caso – Lexa se dejaba caer en una de las sillas, escondía su cara entre las manos- Cat me hizo prometerle que dejaría la investigación, que le pasaría el caso a otro equipo. El día que Raven la llamó para contarle la muerte de Costia supo que no había cumplido mi promesa. Me odió. Por mi culpa su amiga, la única familia que le quedaba estaba en el depósito de cadáveres. Juró que me mataría con sus propias manos. Indra y Raven tuvieron que separarla de mi – Indra intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga acariciándole la espalda.

-No fue culpa tuya – Lexa sonrió con cariño a Raven- Lex, en serio lo hemos hablado hasta la saciedad. El culpable fue el que dio la orden de ejecución, tú solo hacías tu trabajo.

-Raven, si lo hubiese dejado cuando recibí el primer aviso, mi esposa seguiría viva.

-Puede que sí, pero el marido o la mujer de otro compañero sería el que hubiese sido asesinado- La lógica de Indra dejaron sin palabras a Lexa.

-Ahora lo que importa es que tenemos que localizarla – Nyko zanjó el tema. El pasado sólo era eso, pasado- No me importa nada más. Quiero traer de vuelta a Cat. Tus fantasmas deberás arreglarlos con las personas que lo necesiten.

-No te pasará nada si muestras un poco de empatía con la gente – Nyko miró a Octavia y negó.

-La empatía no hará que sepa una dirección. Soy empático con Clarke, y Lincoln, no necesito serlo con nadie más- Nadie en esa casa entendía del todo la frialdad de Nyko- No me interesa que me entendáis, tampoco necesito caeros bien. Soy un sociópata. Asumidlo. Y ahora ¿cómo la vamos a encontrar?

-Eso, ¿Cómo encontramos a mi hermana? – Todos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Clarke.


	16. Chapter 16

Sobre la mesa estaban todas las fotografías que Lexa tenía de Cat. En la mayoría de las mismas también salía Costia. Todos podían ver en el rostro de la detective el dolor que todo esto le estaba provocando.

Clarke continuaba con su interrogatorio. Hacia horas que había entrado en modo fiscal.

-Entonces sólo tenias el número de teléfono móvil que nos has dado ¿cierto? – Lexa por enésima vez asentía- pero algo más me tienes que poder decir – Clarke paseaba nerviosa por la habitación. Hacia horas que habían llamado al número que la detective tenía pero al otro lado había salto una maquinita para decir que dicho número no existía.

-Cariño, te os he facilitado el teléfono, la dirección, el lugar de trabajo, el nombre y apellido ¿qué más se supone que te tengo que decir?

-Joder, pues lo que nos has dado no ha servido para mucho. El teléfono no existe, dejó de vivir en esa dirección hace un año, y ya no trabaja en el mismo sitio- Lexa se acercó hasta su chica y le tomó de las manos.

-La encontraremos. Mañana seguro que tenemos su nueva dirección – Clarke la miró, su mirada era una súplica- incluso diría que en unas pocas horas tendremos noticias de Nyko.

Nyko recorría la ciudad en busca de algún dato nuevo. Lo único que quería era poder llevarle a Clarke una dirección. Y quería hacerlo no por lo que todo el mundo pensaba, quería entregarle una dirección porque con ello podría marcharse. Hace años que se siente en la obligación de devolver un favor y ahora siente que puede rozarlo con los dedos. Un nombre, un teléfono, una dirección y podrá volver a ser el sociópata que siempre fue. Podrá alejarse de la gente, podrá volver a estar encerrado en su propia existencia, sin tener que intentar encajar en un grupo de gente.

Tras asegurarse que Clarke estaba profundamente dormida, Lexa salió de la casa. Necesitaba caminar, necesitaba poner en orden todos sus sentimientos. Sabía de la imperiosa necesidad que su chica tenía por encontrar a su hermana. Pero ese encuentro podía significar su recaída a los infiernos. Necesitaba prepararse porque estaba segura que el encuentro con Cat no sería amistoso, y presentía que no sólo sería duro para ella. Clarke necesitaba tener frente a ella a su hermana, pero tal vez Cat sintiese rechazo hacia la fiscal. A fin de cuentas, sólo ella sabía lo que le habrían contado sus padres adoptivos.

El sonido de su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Terminaba de llegarle un mensaje. Se extrañó al ver el remitente. Nyko la citaba en un bar. Lo raro es que la citaba a ella. Aquello le sonaba muy raro. Y le hacía plantearse que lo descubierto por él no les iba a terminar de gustar.

Amanecía cuando Lexa abría la puerta de su casa. Soltaba las llaves y el bolso y se dejaba caer sobre el sofá. Escondía la cara entre las manos al tiempo que comenzaba a dejar salir todo lo que desde hacia unas horas le estaba consumiendo.

-Al fin en casa, ¿se puede saber dónde te has metido? – Lexa intentó que su respiración volviese a ser normal- Te he llamado durante horas. Me desperté y no estabas, salí de la cama y te busqué por toda la casa, pero no estabas en ningún lado. Llamé a tu móvil, y durante horas me ha estado saltando el buzón de voz. ¿Te imaginas lo que se me ha estado pasando por la cabeza? He llamado a los chicos, nadie sabía nada de ti. He llamado a la comisaría, a los hospitales… Y cuando al fin regresas a casa, en lugar de entrar a ver si continuaba dormida decides quedarte en el salón- Sintió como Clarke le retiraba las manos y luego su cabeza se giró debido a la bofetada que la rubia le había dado- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –Lexa se puso en pie. Recogió el bolso y se acercó hasta la puerta principal- Ni se te ocurra salir- La detective abrió la puerta – Lexa, por favor… - El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que la fiscal rompiese a llorar. Había pasado horas pensando en las cosas que le podrían haber pasado a su novia. No había sabido explicarse, había sonado demasiado dura y ahora volvía a quedarse sola. Al menos sabía que no le había sucedido nada.

Nyko estaba sentado en las escaleras del almacén abandonado al que él llamaba casa. Reconoció el sonido del motor. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió - ¿Traes cervezas? – Preguntó cuando la moto quedó en silencio- Pues será un amanecer de vodka, entonces. No sabes qué hacer – La persona dejó el casco sobre el sillín de la moto y se acercó hasta él- Siéntate, en estos escalones hay sitio para los dos.

-¿Estás seguro?- Nyko sacó el paquete de tabaco y le ofreció a su acompañante.

-Te lo repetiré por enésima vez. Sí estoy seguro. No, no me he equivocado. Sí lo he visto con mis propios ojos. No, no sé cuál es la mejor manera de decírselo – Le tendía la botella.

-Gracias – Daba un gran trago haciendo que la tos rompiese el alba -¡Dios!

-Recién traído de Rusia- Reía al comprobar cómo su acompañante no podía dejar de toser- Es fácil de explicar. Sólo debes decirle que su hermana fue robada por uno de los mayores mafiosos de la ciudad para tener contenta a la esposa de su brazo ejecutor. Brazo ejecutor que con el tiempo fue el mismo que mató a tu esposa. Porque tú osaste meter en la cárcel a su jefe que resultó ser el mismo que años antes había roto a la familia Griffin. Es gracioso, como vuestras vidas estaban unidas desde el principio.

-Estás loco. No puedo presentarme en casa y decirle todo eso – Nyko volvía a beber.

-Cierto, debes decirle también, que su hermana cree que su madre y su hermana están muertas y que su padre no la quería y por eso no la fue a buscar.

-Estás loco. Es tu amiga ¿no sientes el dolor que le vamos a provocar? – Nyko se encogió de hombros.

-Piensa mejor en que le vamos a traer a su hermana de vuelta y viva. Eso debería de ser suficiente para mitigar el dolor. De todas formas, el dolor deberías ser capaz de hacérselo olvidar tú, a fin de cuentas es tu novia. Lexa- Ella se giró al escucharle – ambas compartís fantasmas. Deberéis aprender a luchar contra ellos juntas.


	17. Chapter 17

Cat se limitaba a mirar fijamente a la persona que estaba sentada frente a ella. Hacía tiempo que su mente había desconectado. Sonreía, haciendo con ello que su interlocutor sintiese que algo se estaba perdiendo. Sonreía porque durante mucho tiempo de su existencia deseo que lo que le estaban contando fuese real. Pero ahora, con toda una vida a sus espaldas, lo que aquel sujeto le estaba contando carecía de valor.

-Cat, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy explicando? – La joven continuaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos- ¿Me estás escuchando? – Insistía obteniendo la misma respuesta por parte de la joven, silencio- Bueno, si te niegas a pronunciar palabra, esta reunión carece de sentido- Retiraba la silla y se ponía en pie, justo cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida Cat decidió hablar.

-Fui secuestrada, estaba en un parque y alguien me secuestro llevándome lejos de mis padres. Me dijeron que mi madre y mi hermana murieron, que mi padre ya no me quería a su lado. Me dieron a una familia. Resultando que mi padre, o el que he considerado como tal durante casi toda mi vida, era un asesino a sueldo, el brazo ejecutor de un peligrosísimo mafioso – Cat se había puesto en pie y recorría el cuarto arriba y abajo continuamente mientras hablaba- mi madre adoptiva no sabía nada, pero sí mi padre y sí mi tía favorita. Mi difunta hermana, no está muerta, de la misma forma que tampoco lo está mi madre biológica, pero sí lo está mi padre. Y esa hermana, lleva toda su vida buscándome. ¿He hecho un buen resumen?- Su interlocutor asintió- Espere, que me he dejado lo mejor. Mi hermana tiene un grupo de búsqueda que está integrado por, un sociópata que pasó varios años en la cárcel, un tal Lincoln que al parecer era el niño con el que jugaba cuando me llevaron, y varios policías pertenecientes al departamento de policía de la ciudad de Nueva York – Pegó su espalda a la pared y se fue dejando caer hasta quedar en el suelo- ¿Me olvido de algo?

-Deberíamos ir pensando en cuando nos vamos a reunir con tu hermana – Cat levantó la cabeza y miró a su acompañante.

-No. No tengo ninguna intención de quedar o reunirme con nadie. ¿De verdad alguien piensa que voy a creerme toda la mierda que termina de contarme? Mi padre, era un comercial. Vendía seguros. Mi madre era una simple ama de casa. Mi tía, era enfermera. Le agradecería que abandonase este despacho y me dejase tranquila. No sé quien le ha contratado para contarme todas esas mierdas y tampoco se con que intención lo han hecho. Pero le aseguro que si en menos de cinco minutos no sale de aquí, haré que su vida se vuelva un infierno.

\- Siento lo que dices Cat, pensaba que habías entendido lo que te estaba contando. Veo que será necesario que otra persona sea la que te hable – Se dirigió hasta la puerta del despacho abriéndola – Entra tú. Espero que con él sea diferente. Y ni te molestes en amenazarle.

Cat se puso nuevamente en pie y se acercó hasta aquella puerta- Soy Nyko- La joven se alejó de aquella puerta. Ante ella había aparecido un hombre de pelo y barba largos. Los laterales de la cabeza estaban rapados y aparecían varios tatuajes al igual que por el cuello, los brazos y las manos- Llevo demasiados años buscándote- Caminaba y con cada paso que daba Cat andaba hacia atrás- Cuando conocí a tu hermana.

-No tengo hermana – Se atrevió Cat a interrumpirle pero de inmediato guardó silencio al ver la mirada que el hombre le lanzó.

-Clarke – Dejaba algunas fotos sobre la mesa- ese es el nombre de tu hermana- Le señalaba algunas de las fotos- Abby es el nombre de tu madre – Seleccionaba otra foto y se la mostraba- y él es Lincoln, el mejor amigo de tu hermana Clarke- Cat finalmente no pudo continuar con su mirada alejada de las imágenes que Nyko le mostraba- Ésta es una de mis favoritas, está desgastada porque es la última foto que os tomaron a Clarke y a ti- Cat no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito. Se había reconocido de inmediato en aquella imagen- Veo que al fin tengo tu atención. Tu padre no dejó de buscarte hasta el día de su muerte, cuando eso sucedió tu hermana, que había comenzado a acompañarle, fue la que tomó las riendas de tu búsqueda. Pese a los pocos avances nunca se dio por vencida. Ninguno lo hicimos- Cat acariciaba aquella foto en la que aparecía junto a una niña rubia de inmensos ojos azules.

- _Ahí no hay nada. Deja de llorar peque_ \- Se abrazaba con fuerza, las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas - _"NO TENGO MIEDO" y "MI HERMANA OS PATEARÁ EL CULO"_ – Nyko la miraba. Cat terminaba de recordar aquellas frases que Clarke le decía para que alejase sus miedos.

Mientras en otro lugar del país, dos mujeres intentaban luchar contra sus fantasmas de forma conjunta. Lexa y Clarke estaban sentadas frente a frete en el sofá. Azul frente a verde. Clarke tomaba aire- Le dijeron que estábamos muertas y que mi padre no la quería – Lexa asintió- y ella ha creído toda su vida que no tenía una familia que la quisiera.

-Digamos que se olvidó de vosotros – Clarke tensó la mandíbula al escuchar a su novia.

-Se olvidó de nosotros. Me he pasado toda la vida creyendo que era culpable de su desaparición, la he buscado por todo el país, he infringido varias veces las leyes, y ella simplemente se olvidó de nosotros.

-No debes culparla. Simplemente era una niña a la que manipularon. Y cuyo cerebro decidió que era menos doloroso olvidarse de vosotros que creerse lo que su nueva familia le contó. Fue simple supervivencia.

-No la culpo, o al menos no lo hago de forma consciente. Hasta ahora nunca me había planteado qué pasaría cuando la encontrase. Tal vez nunca lo había pensado porque realmente nunca creí que sucediese. Seguía con la búsqueda pero creo que nunca pensé que el final fuese que la terminaríamos encontrando con vida. ¡Dios! Le tengo que explicar a mi madre que su hija pequeña está viva. Le tengo que contar que todo lo que su marido creía era cierto – Clarke se volvía a romper y Lexa volvía a acortar la distancia y abrazaba con sumo cariño a su chica- no estoy pensando en ti. Para ti también debe ser duro enterarte de todo lo que has descubierto.

-Eso ahora mismo es lo de menos. Ya lucharé contra mis fantasmas una vez que tú estés bien. Las importantes sois tú y tu madre- Clarke se aferró a aquel abrazo.

-Y Cat – Dijo al rubia casi en un susurro.


	18. Chapter 18

Demasiadas imágenes llegaban a su mente. Muchas de ellas la habían perseguido durante años. Pero siempre había pensando que eran sólo malos sueños. Malos sueños que siempre hacían que se despertase cubierta de sudor y con su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, ahora sabía que no eran pesadillas, eran imágenes de su antigua vida luchando por llegar hasta ella.

Salió de la cama, se puso unas mallas, una camiseta vieja y sus zapatillas favoritas de correr. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de casa, giró sobre sí misma y caminó hasta la mesa dónde continuaban estando las fotos que aquel hombre le había dado. Cogió una, la acarició y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su cortafrío. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hacía fresco. Miró el reloj y negó con la cabeza. Eran las tres de la mañana.

Los pulmones le quemaban, los ojos le escocían, la boca la tenía reseca, pero nada de eso hacían que parase su carrera. Con cada paso intentaba alejar o mejor dicho, intentaba aclarar que imagen era real y cual sólo era su imaginación jugándole malas pasadas.

Paró su carrera. Reconocería aquella persona incluso estando a esa distancia. Retomó la carrera pero alejándose de su propia casa.

-¡Cat! Para, por favor ¡Cat! – Aquella voz detuvo sus pasos. Pero se negaba a girarse y acercarse hasta la persona que poseía la misma- Cat, sólo quiero hablar. Dame unos minutos- Comenzó a girarse lentamente, con cada segundo que pasaba sentía como otro peso se asentaba en sus hombros.

-Vete, ¡lárgate! Sal de mi vida- Cada palabra dicha le había ido acercando hasta la persona de la que quería alejarse- Vete como hiciste hace años, déjame atrás. No te preocupes, podré soportarlo – Comenzó a golpear el pecho de aquella persona- ¡Vete! – Repetía mientras comenzaba a llorar de forma desconsolada- Lexa, fue mi culpa. Lo siento – Dejaba de golpearla y se lanzaba a sus brazos- Mi padre, mi tia, todos los seres que me rodeaban. Costia murió a manos de mi familia. Perdóname. Perdóname por quitarte al amor de tu vida.

Lexa la abrazaba con suma ternura, la acunaba. Le acariciaba la espalda. Sentía como su corazón se volvía a romper al ver cómo aquella antigua gran amiga suya se rompía entre sus brazos- Cat, no tengo nada que perdonarte. No puedo permitir que te creas culpable de la muerte de Costia – Cat levantó su cara al escuchar el nombre de su gran amiga, de la que ella había considerado su hermana- Cat, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa.

-¿Por qué has venido? – Preguntaba mientras se intentaba separar pero sentía como Lexa se lo impedía.

-Quería verte y disculparme por haberme ido habiéndote dejada atrás – Cat logró soltarse de aquel abrazo- Siento lo que pasó, siento haberme ido aquella noche, siento…

-No lo digas, por favor. No me hagas que me rompa más. Nunca me podré perdonar el meterme en la cama de Costia con su mujer – Las dos agacharon la cabeza.

La mente de Lexa la llevó hasta aquella última vez que había visto a Cat. Recordaba como Cat había llegado a casa intentando arreglar las cosas. Desde la muerte de Costia todo había ido de mal en peor. Estaba totalmente borracha, tirada en medio del salón, manchándose con su propio vómito. Escuchó como la puerta se abría, recordaba débilmente que Costia le había dado llaves a Cat y estaba segura que ahora las estaba usando para entrar.

-Nunca debió pasar – Insistió Cat. Se ponía en pie y comenzaba a caminar hasta la puerta de la casa- Nunca.

Cat recordaba como al entrar en la casa de sus amigas le llegó un olor bastante nauseabundo que le provocaron arcadas. Corrió hasta Lexa cuando la vio tirada en el suelo. No sin dificultad logró ponerla en pie e insistiéndole mucho logró llevarla hasta el baño, con ropa incluida la metió bajo el agua de la ducha.

-Pero pasó, y nunca debí dejarte tirada. Lexa siguió los pasos de Cat y entró en la vivienda- Pasó y tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello- Cat se giraba y sonreía débilmente.

-Yo asumí mi error hace años. Claro que siempre creí que nunca volverías a formar parte de mi vida. Porque ¿formas parte de ella no? – En cualquier otro momento se metería bajo el agua de la ducha para quitarse todo el sudor, pero aquella noche necesitaba beber. Se perdió en el interior de la cocina- ¿Bebes conmigo? – Regresó con dos botellas de cerveza.

-Cat, tenemos que hablar – Lexa dejaba la cerveza que Cat le había dado sobre la mesa,

-¿Le has contado a tu novia que te has follado a su hermana? – Salió de su boca con toda dureza- Seguro que no has encontrado el momento, es fácil Lexa sólo le tienes que decir…

-Cat, ¿en serio crees que eso es ahora lo más importante? Has recuperado a tu familia, a esa que durante toda la vida creíste que no existía – Cat daba un trago a la cerveza y se levantaba.

-Voy a la ducha, cuando salga no quiero que sigas en mi casa. No me gusta tener en la casa a la gente con la que he follado por lástima, o por ir borracha o por pena- Lexa miraba como Cat se perdía por el pasillo. Suspiraba pensando en que debía de estar totalmente rota porque de otra forma su antigua amiga nunca se habría comportado de esa forma.

Recordaba como Cat le iba quitando la ropa que tenía totalmente empapada y manchada de vómito. Se abrazó a Cat y la metió con ella bajo el agua. Recordaba cómo se aferraba a ella, como si con ese abrazo lograse tener otra vez con ella a Costia. Recordaba como Cat la secaba y le ponía un pijama limpio.

-¿Aún sigues en mi casa?-Ante sus ojos aparecía Cat envuelta en una toalla- ¿Quieres que me la quite y follemos un rato? – Lexa sujetaba la toalla al tiempo que Cat comenzaba a soltarla.

-Cat- La joven se abrazó a Lexa y rompió a llorar nuevamente.

-Perdóname, por favor no me dejes sola. No sé qué hacer ¿cómo es? – Lexa sonrió, sólo pensar en ella hacía que en su rostro se dibujase una sonrisa- ¿Cómo es mi hermana? – Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la enorme sonrisa que Lexa tenía dibujada- Vaya, si debe ser increíble- Lexa alzaba una ceja sin entenderla- Ni Costia hacía que en tu rostro se dibujase una sonrisa como la que tienes.

-Es increíble. Se ha pasado toda su vida buscándote, nunca se dio por vencida, siempre creyó que estabas viva y luchó contra todos y contra todo por encontrarte. Y ahora está en la habitación de un hotel muerta de miedo, porque no sabe si tú la querrás en tu vida- Lexa la había llevado de la mano hasta el dormitorio- Deberías ponerte un pijama e intentar dormir.

-Aun no he decidido eso, estoy tratando de saber si la quiero conocer – Lexa la miró.

-Ambas os merecéis al menos eso – Cat la miró con miedo- Os merecéis poder cerrar ese libro. No te voy a pedir que le des una oportunidad de estar en tu vida, lo que te voy a pedir es que os veáis. Sólo te pido que os veáis cara a cara y al menos os digáis "hola". Eso os lo merecéis las dos. Si después no quieres que continúe en tu vida, ambas podréis haber puesto un the end a una historia que dura demasiado tiempo ya.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno, pues llega el capítulo final de esta historia. Espero que os guste. Siento si esperabais algo más de esta historia. Gracias por cada persona que ha decidido leer y por todos los que habéis comentado. Gracias por todos los Favoritos y todos los** **Followers y todas las lecturas. Gracias**

* * *

Ella tiene la vista en sus caderas, mientras Clarke está bailando a contraluz llevando solo su ropa interior. Lexa la mira, le parece estar viendo un ángel, Clarke se da cuenta y le sonríe. La luna preparada ve pasar las horas, mientras ellas ignoran todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Los primeros rayos de sol comienzan a atravesar las persianas, pero en aquella cama no existe el reloj. Se confunden las manos, se van empañando los cristales. Se desean, lo hacen tanto que parecen animales.

Lexa dice espera un poco, cuando siente que está al borde del abismo. Clarke no puede contener un mi amor, mientras ambas se pierden en la boca de la otra.

Un grito silenciado por el hombro de la otra, el sonido en aquella habitación está lleno de jadeos. Ambas se ríen cuando pocos segundos después de llegar al clímax, unos golpes en la puerta las trae de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Venga que vamos a llegar tarde!- La voz que se escucha al otro lado de la puerta hace que ambas rompan a reír- Venga, que tenemos que ir al aeropuerto.

-Es tu hija – Clarke golpeó en el hombro de su esposa cuando le dijo eso- Eso ha dolido, pero es tu hija. Impaciente, como su madre – La besaba en los labios y después salía de la cama recibiendo un azote, haciendo con ellos que volviese a romper en carcajadas.

-¿Puedo entrar? – Lexa abrió la puerta, mientras terminaba de colocarse una camiseta, dejando entrar a su hija- Vístete – Decía la pequeña rodando los ojos- Venga, el avión de la tía Cat está a punto de aterrizar. Le dije a Jake que estaría ahí.

-Cariño, el avión dónde vienen la tía Cat y el primo Jake llega dentro de dos horas – Contestó Clarke tras mirar la hora en el viejo reloj de su padre.

-Lo dicho, es tu hija – Dijo Lexa sacando la cabeza por la puerta del baño- Eres una impaciente Costia. Ya te dijimos ayer que iríamos a buscarles, ¿alguna vez te hemos mentido?- El grito de Costia hizo que Clarke lanzase una carcajada. Una Lexa desnuda llevaba sobre su hombro izquierdo el cuerpo de su hija y corría hacia el baño. Un nuevo grito hizo que Clarke corriese hacia allí. En la gran bañera llena de agua estaba su vida, su mujer y su hija totalmente empapadas.

Clarke se abrazó a sí misma y se sentó en el taburete que había en aquel baño desde que Lexa meses atrás se había todo los ligamentos de la rodilla. Y allí sentada viendo como dos de las mujeres de su vida se morían de la risa dejó volar su mente a varios años antes.

CATORCE AÑOS ANTES

Lexa se encontraba a Clarke caminando arriba y abajo cuando regresó al hotel en el que la fiscal esperaba. La rubia giró la cabeza cuando escuchó el sonido de la detective. Rompió a llorar tan pronto vio el gesto que Lexa dibujó.

-No será fácil ¿verdad? – Lexa negó- Pero al menos has logrado que quiera ¿verme? – No obtuvo respuesta, Lexa se acercó hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella- ¿Lexa?

-Me acosté con ella – Ni siquiera levantó la vista. No entendía porque había soltado así aquella información.

-¿Perdona? – Preguntó totalmente perdida la fiscal.

-Me acosté con ella, me acosté con tu hermana- Repitió la detective. Esta vez sí elevó a vista y lo que vio fue el total desconcierto reflejado en el rostro de su novia.

-¿Ahora? – Miedo, ese fue el tono en el que Clarke hizo la pregunta. No entendía nada, estaba totalmente perdida. Lexa se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta.

-¡No! , ¿estás loca? ¡No! Fue hace años. Cuando Costia murió, uno de los días que Cat fue a intentar sacarme del pozo…

-¡No! – Lexa sintió la mano de Clarke sobre su boca-¡No! – Repitió la rubia- No quiero saberlo. No te conocía, no existías, no eras nadie. No me interesa con quién te hayas acostado. Me da lo mismo- Lexa retiró la mano de Clarke-Sólo me interesa una cosa de esa reunión, y es si Cat ha accedido a verme.

Segundos de silencio, Lexa intentando saber si lo dicho por su novia sería verdad y Clarke esperando para saber si su vida podía seguir –Sí, ha accedido. Mañana a las nueve en el café que hay frente al hotel.

Clarke soltó todo el aire que había retenido mientras esperaba la respuesta- Vete – Lexa la miró sorprendida- Vete, quiero estar sola. Por favor, sal de la habitación- Clarke clavó su mirada en su chica- No estoy enfadada, ni es un castigo por lo que terminas de confesarme. Cariño, necesito estar a solas. Durante muchos años he pensado en cómo sería este día y siempre me imaginé sola, frente a mi hermana. Ni siquiera con la presencia de mi madre.

Le costó pero Lexa terminó entendiendo lo que su novia le decía. Y bajó a recepción a pedir una habitación. Aquella noche ninguna durmió. Clarke no podía con los nervios, cada pocos minutos se levantaba de la cama y caminaba por la habitación. Lexa en la suya se mantenía despierta pensando en cómo debería estar pasándolo su chica.

A las nueve menos diez minutos Lexa estaba sentada en una de las últimas mesas del local. Había prometido tanto a Clarke como a Cat que no estaría en el café, pero los nervios habían podido con ella.

-Debí suponerlo – Lexa sabía perfectamente la dueña de esa voz. Intentó ponerse en pie- No, deberías quedarte y presentarnos- El sonido de la puerta hizo que ambas se girasen- ¿Es ella?- Preguntó al ver como Lexa se tensaba- Dile que he sido yo la que ha pedido que vinieras- Lexa asintió y caminó hacia la entrada del local.

-Pensé que dijiste que no vendrías – Sonaba enfadada y con razón, Lexa había roto su promesa.

-Cat me ha llamado pidiéndome que viniese para presentaros. Supongo que está igual de nerviosa o más que tú- Clarke se relajó al escuchar eso. Lexa agarró la mano de Clarke y así se acercaron hasta la mesa dónde las esperaba Cat.

-Hola – Clarke era incapaz de articular palabra. Alargó su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de Cat, sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar su rostro- Lexa, creo que podemos quedarnos a solas, creo que no nos mataremos – Cat intentó decir aquello con una sonrisa en su cara pero tan solo pudo dibujar una mueca rara debido a los nervios.

-Te quiero – Dijo a Clarke al tiempo de dejarle un beso en la mejilla y apretarle la mano.

La detective se alejó de aquella mesa, antes de salir del establecimiento giró la cabeza y vio como ambas se sentaron una frente a la otra, suspiró y salió de allí. Estaba claro que ambas necesitaban su espacio y su tiempo, sólo esperaba que las dos fuesen capaces de abrir sus corazones.

-Estás viva – Fue lo primero que logró decir la fiscal, tenía cogida entre sus manos una de las de Cat- Estás viva- Repetía.

-Siempre lo he estado – Cat se rio de nervios al decir tras decir aquello.

-Siempre lo supe, papá también. Durante años te buscó, sin descanso. Nunca le importó lo que la gente le dijese, él siempre creyó que estabas viva. Y tenía razón – Clarke no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volviesen a aflorarle cuando habló de su padre- Sería feliz de estar aquí.

-Siento que le hayas perdido, me dijeron que falleció hace años – Cat estaba tensa, entendía el sufrimiento que Clarke sentía pero para ella todo era diferente.

-Siento que te perdieses conocerle. Te habría encantado – Cat asintió. Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Ninguna sabía por dónde debía seguir. El teléfono de Clarke sonó y tras ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba se disculpó y le alejó un poco para contestar- Era mamá – fue lo que le salió cuando regreso a la mesa.

-Tu madre- Le corrigió Cat- La mía o al menos la que durante muchos años de mi vida pensé que era mi madre murió hace muchos años- Y esa frase dio origen a toda una explicación.

\- Recuerdo que jugábamos en el parque al lado de casa. Estábamos papá, mamá, Lincoln, tú y yo. Y de repente a la hora de marcharnos no estabas. Te buscamos durante horas, la policía también, pero no había rastro de ti. Nunca vi a nuestros padres de aquella forma, estaban desesperados. Tan desesperados como estuvieron durante los años posteriores.

-Estabais muertas – Clarke la miró sin entender a lo que se refería- Me contaron que había habido un accidente y que estabais en el hospital, días después me contaron que mi mamá y mi hermana habían muerto y que mi padre no me quería en su vida – Clarke estaba totalmente alucinando con lo que Cat estaba contando- Me dijeron también que todo había sido culpa tuya.

-¿Culpa mía?

-Mi tía, o la que pensé que era mi tía, me contó que el accidente que causó todo había sucedido porque tú cruzaste una calle cuando no debías. Me lo creí. Cada noche lloraba, tenía miedo pero recordaba lo que tú me decías y así alejaba a los malos – Clarke limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas que bañaban el rostro de su hermana- que ilusa, si los malos estaban en mi casa. ¿Cómo pude creerme que mi padre me iba a dejar sola?

-Cat, ambas somos víctimas. No tienes culpa de nada. Yo tampoco soy culpable. Un hijo de puta te arrancó de nuestras vidas – Cat agachó la cabeza. En su interior sabía que la mujer que tenia frente a ella tenía razón, pero para ella aun era muy pronto para poder decir lo mismo. Para ella, aquel sujeto era el amigo de su padre, y durante casi toda su vida le había tratado como si fuese su tío.

Las horas fueron pasando, el café dio paso al almuerzo, las luces de la calle y del local se fueron encendiendo. Los móviles de ambas llevaban horas sin ser revisados. Cat le enseñó la pantalla del suyo a Clarke para que viese la hora que era.

-Lexa debe estar histérica – Clarke vio, por primera vez en todas las horas que habían pasado juntas, una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana. Y por extraño que pudiera parecer no sintió nada más que amor al verla.

-La conoces mejor que yo – A Cat le costó escuchar lo que la fiscal había dicho dado que lo había hecho en un tono demasiado bajo, pero aun así negó.

-A esta Lexa la conocí un día antes que a ti, y por la conversación que tuvimos puedo decirte que hay muchas cosas nuevas en ella. Así que no creo conocerla mejor, pero creo que su necesidad de proteger a sus seres queridos sigue siendo la misma de siempre – Clarke asintió sonriendo.

-¿Seguimos con la conversación mañana? – La pregunta la hizo la fiscal con un poco de miedo. Cat la miró directamente a los ojos y asintió.

Lexa paseaba arriba y debajo por su habitación, llevaba horas queriendo llamar a Clarke para saber cómo le estaban yendo las cosas, pero pese a todos sus nervios había logrado contenerse. Cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta se lanzó de inmediato a los brazos de la persona que entró.

-¿Y si no llego a ser yo? – Lexa supo que todo había ido medianamente bien al escuchar la broma hecha por su chica.

 **Dos años después**

Cat corría por los pasillos del hospital, hacía una media hora que Lexa la había llamado para comunicarle que Clarke se había puesto de parto. Justo en la entrada del paritorio se encontró con Abby.

-¡Mamá! – Abby se giró al escuchar la voz de su hija pequeña.

-Ha querido que entrase Lexa y no me dejan hacer la cesárea por ser su madre. ¡Es absurdo! – Decía mientras golpeaba las puertas del quirófano.

-¿Cesárea? – Cat no recordaba nada de una cesárea. Abby miró a su hija y sonrió, era tan despistada y olvidadiza como su padre.

-Recuerda que estaba programada por el tamaño de la pelvis y porque no se había colocado – Cat asintió, ahora que su madre lo decía comenzaba a recordarlo.

-Joder, se me había olvidado. Pues Lexa debe estar que se sube por las paredes – Ambas rompieron a reír. Abby abrazó a Cat. Desde que ésta había vuelto a su vida no podía evitar el que cada vez que estaban juntas sentía que tenía que tocarla, necesitaba el contacto piel con piel.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron esperando, fueron llegando todos los seres queridos de Lexa y Clarke. Todas aquellas personas que habían significado algo en esos años. Lincoln llegó de la mano de Octavia ambos aun con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro por el próximo nacimiento de su primer hijo. Raven llegó junto a Indra, hacía más de un año que Raven había terminado su relación con Finn. Así que estaba libre, o al menos eso creía Cat. Todos se sorprendieron cuando Nyko llegó, hacía casi dos años que ninguno lo veía.

-He venido a conocer a mi sobrina – Dijo como si fuese la cosa más normal.

Abby miraba sonriendo aquella peculiar familia que era la suya. Su mano acariciaba el pelo de Cat. Recordaba cuando finalmente Clarke llegó a casa de la mano de Cat. Recordaba perfectamente lo que sintió cuando tras tantos años tuvo a su hija pequeña entre sus brazos. Terminaron en el hospital debido a la crisis de ansiedad que Abby tuvo.

-¿Qué piensa? – Preguntó Cat cuando su madre dejó de acariciarle la cabeza.

-Recordaba el día en el que volviste a estar a mi lado – Cat se acurrucó un poco más en los brazos de su madre.

-Te quiero, se que te lo digo menos de lo que debería pero te quiero mucho mamá- A la joven le costaba un mundo expresar sus sentimientos. Sobre todo porque éstos habían llegado a su vida de golpe, tan pronto su hermana y su madre entraron nuevamente en su vida, todos los recuerdos que tuvo encerrados le habían golpeado y con los recuerdos había llegado el amor que siempre había sentido por ambas.

-Sé que me quieres cariño. Deja de mirarla – Cat se sonrojó. Justo cuando Abby iba a hablar nuevamente la puerta del quirófano se abrió apareciendo una Lexa con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y con un bebé en sus brazos.

-Os presento a Costia – Cat rompió a llorar al escuchar el nombre de su sobrina- Clarke ha decidido que le debe mucho por todo el amor que te dio – Le decía a su cuñada mientras ponía a su hija en sus brazos.

 **Un año después**

Lincoln preparaba la barbacoa ayudado por Raven y Nyko. Mientras Abby, Kane, Lexa, Clarke, Cat, Octavia e Indra jugaban con los bebés del grupo. Hacía poco más de seis meses que habían nacido los mellizos de Octavia y Lin, una preciosa niña que habían llamado Luna y un hermoso niño llamado Atlas. Cat miraba embobada al bebé que tenía en brazos Indra. Hacía diez meses que Cat había dejado de lado sus nervios y se había lanzado a por Raven, y se encontró con que los sentimientos eran correspondidos. Y no hacía ni dos meses que Jake había llegado a sus vidas, Raven se había inseminado antes de comenzar su relación con Cat. En un principio le había dado miedo el que la joven se echase atrás al saberlo, pero Cat estaba encantada con su función de madre. Y la última sorpresa había llegado hacía poco más de tres semanas, cuando Indra y Nyko habían anunciado que se iban a vivir juntos.

Abby se alejó un poco del grupo sentándose bajo uno de los árboles, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del mismo. Había días en los que le costaba un mundo asumir todo lo que había cambiado su vida en esos pocos años. Días, en los que daría cualquier cosa por poder volver al pasado, no ya para evitar perder a Cat sino para poder haber mantenido la fe en su marido y haberse mantenido a su lado.

-Estará feliz esté dónde esté – Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su hija mayor a su lado.

-Debería haber mantenido la fe en él – Clarke abrazó con ternura a su madre. Durante años, a ella le había costado mantenerse cerca de su madre debido a que no creía en su búsqueda, pero al final la había entendido. Su madre sólo intentaba vivir sin aferrarse a nada que pudiese terminar de matarla.

Ambas sonrieron cuando vieron llegar a la pequeña Costia con sus pasos vacilantes –Ma- Clarke la tomó en sus brazos cuando la pequeña extendió los suyos.

-Es preciosa. Soy abuela, de dos nietos preciosos. Somos abuelos- Abby elevó su vista hacia las alturas.

-¿Volvemos con el resto? – Abby se puso en pie y le quitó a la niña a Clarke de los brazos.

-Corramos a por Lexa – Dijo echando a correr con la niña en brazos escuchando la risa de la bebé y más atrás la risa de Clarke.

Clarke se quedó mirando la imagen que tenía frente a ella. Todos sus seres queridos reían y eran felices, se giró cuando sintió a alguien a su lado- Hermana, somos una familia- Cat y Clarke se abrazaron.

EN LA ACTUALIDAD.

Clarke y Lexa miraban como su hija corría para lanzarse a los brazos de su tía Cat que tenía el tiempo justo de soltar la mano de Raven antes de que Costia llegase. Mientras Jake hacía el camino a la inversa y se lanzaba a los brazos de su tía Clarke.

Lexa y Raven se miraban y reían – Nosotras sobramos en estos momentos- Ambas comenzaban a caminar agarradas del brazo- Raven, ¿se lo has dicho ya?

-No, ¿tú? – Lexa negó.

-Pues deberíamos intentar encontrar en momento para decir a nuestras mujeres que estamos embarazadas.

-¿Qué? – Ambas se giraron encontrándose con la cara de sorprendidas de sus mujeres.

-¡Sorpresa! – Dijeron a un tiempo Raven y Lexa.

-¡Cómo mola! ¡Vamos a tener hermanitos! – Costia y Jake chocaban sus puños.


End file.
